I'll Guard Your Body, You Guard My Heart
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: Rose's father is the leader of the Turkish mafia. Dimitri's father is the leader of the Russian mafia. They come together when Dimitri agrees to be Rose's personal bodyguard and chaos ensues. My entry for VA CONTEST by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX. AH. OOC. M for lemons, violence and language. Crime/Hurt/Comfort/Romance
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Just like I said in the Author's Note in my other stories. This is my entry for XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX's contest. My topic is the mafia and this is different from anything I've ever written. It's all human. Hope you guys like it! :)  
**

**Chapter 1:  
**

**RPOV**

"Rose! Hurry up and get ready! I want you to meet your new bodyguard!" my dad, the infamous Ibraham "Abe" Mazur, leader of the American branch of the Turkish mafia calls from downstairs. Yeah, I know, it's a mouthfull but it's hard to sum up my father in just a few words. I roll over in bed and rub my eyes.

"I'll be down in an hour!" I scream back, rolling out of bed and heading to my en suite bathroom to take a hot shower. I turn on the hot water and strip out of my black tank top and red underwear that read "I'm Sexy and I Know It" across the butt in black glitter. My best friend, Lissa Dragomir, got them for me for my birthday. I hop into the shower and the hot water scalds my skin immediatly. It serves it's purpose in waking me up.

I scrub pomegrante shampoo into my scalp and sigh as the scent fills my nostrils. When I begin to rub the matching conditioner into my long dark locks, a knock rings through the room.

"Who is it?!" I scream over the sound of the running shower.

"It's me, Rose! Can I come in sweetie?" my mom, Janine Hathaway-Mazur calls back.

"Sure!" I hear the bathroom door open and my moms red hair is visable through the steam gathered on my glass shower door.

"You're new bodyguard is quite the hunk," she starts.

"MOM!" I scream.

"But try not to drool over him too much. Because he's twenty-four and also a very important member of the business. It's because of him that we are forming an alliance with the Russian mafia. He's the son of their leader," she finishs like I never said anything. By the time she finishs talking, I'm done with my shower so I step out and wrap a plush red towel around myself.

"I'll be on my best behavior, mom. Which really isn't all that good, so don't expect too much," I grin at her. She chuckles, gives me a tight hug, and leaves me alone to get dressed for the day. I pull my lucky purple thong on followed by the matching bra. They're both accented by black lace and my my already jaw-dropping figure look even better. I pull my favorite black skinny jeans out of my closet and onto my body and throw on a v-neck deep red tank top. I slip on a pair of black fuck-me heels and head downstairs to meet my new bodyguard and have some breakfast.

"I look fabulous! I know, you don't have to tell me," I sing-song as I walk into the kitchen, striking a pose, where my parents and the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen are waiting for me. He's tall, 6'6 or 6'7 with shoulder lenght brown hair a shade lighter than my own pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He also has smoldering brown eyes, again a shade lighter than my own. My dad chuckles at me and comes over to give me a hug and a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, baba," I whisper.

"Anytime, kizim," he whispers back, takes my arm and leads me over to Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Handsome, "This is your new bodygaurd, Dimitri Belikov. Get to know each other over breakfast. You two are going to spending a lot of time together." With that, he offers my mother his arm and they leave for work.

"I'm Rose. Which I'm sure you probably firgured out by know," I say to Dimitri, holding out my hand. He takes it and electricity shoots up my arm. I pull back shocked. My shock is mirrored on Dimitri's face. He clears his throat.

"Right. So Rose, when do you leave for school?" he asks, in a desprate atempt to forget what just happened I'm sure.

"Ah, as soon as Lissa gets here. She shouldn't be long," I say, a little akwardly, rubbing the back of my neck. I go get my make-up bag out of my book bag and start to apply eyeliner at the kitchen table. Dimitri watches me curiously. I continue to apply my make-up with care and end up with the pefect smokey eye look. My lashes look about a foot long and my eyes look lighter and wider. Just when I'm done, Lissa pulls up in her shinny blue mercedes benz and honks the horn. I hop up from the table and head out with Dimitri right behind me. He follows us to school and I'm honestly curious about how this is going to go. Bring on the drama.

**Hey I just wrote this, and this is crazy, so here's my story, review it maybe? hahaha...I fucking hate that song but you can do fun stuff to it :P Pretty please review and tell me what you think? I'll give you virtual hugs!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter :) I'm going to try to update daily so I can finish this story way before voting starts. If not it'll be every other day because I'm going to need to do a lot of research about mafia things and drugs and guns cause I know nothing. Anyway, try to find other stories for this contest and don't forget to vote for who you think is best when the time comes! :D Have fun and read on! Thanks to all my followers, reviewers and people who favorited! :)**

**Chapter 2**

**RPOV**

Lissa and I talk about random nonsense until we pull into the school's parking lot. She parks next to Chrstian Ozera, her boyfriend's, car. He has a sleek black BMW with a red leather interior. I'm honestly a little jealous of that car but I wouldn't trade my bright yellow Fiat for the world. Lissa jumps out of the car as soon as she parked. She runs into Christian's arms and I follow her out making gaging noises. Christian smirks and Liss giggles.

"Hathaway! Don't run away!" my other two best friends Mason Ashford and Eddie Castile sing-song coming over and hugging me on either side.

"You guys are sooo mature," I say, rolling my eyes and smacking each of their shoulders. They both laugh and hug me again. This time I hug back. I grew up with these guys. All of their fathers; Lissa's, Christian's, Mason's and Eddie's work for my dad. They're practically family.

"You guys need to get excited! It's the first day of our senior year! It's like a landmark in our high school careers," Lissa says, like it should be obvious.

"Yeah, and these losers are still single," I mock Mase and Eddie, jutting out my bottom lip.

"Look who's talkin' Rosie," Mase mocks back. I glare at him.

"One," I hold up one finger, "Never call me Rosie again. And two," another finger, "I'm single by choice. You're single 'cause of whatever the hell that thing you call a face is."

"Burn!" Christian exclaimes. Eddie and I bust out laughing.

"I should have expected that from you, Sparky!" Eddie gasps out between his laughter. He glares and stalks off to the building. Lissa says bye to Mason, Eddie, and I before following Christian. Mason and Eddie each sling an arm around my shoulder and we walk into the school together. We have most of our classes together so we can stick together most the day.

"So, Rose, what's it gonna take for you to go out with me?" Mason asks pointing to me then himself.

"A nuclear explosion," I say with a serious expression. Eddie chuckles from my other side, "Plus, I know for a fact Mia Rinaldi wants you and I'm pretty sure she'd claw my eyes out if we went out."

"You're afriad of Rinaldi?" Eddie asks, flabbergasted, "She's like three feet tall!"

"Oh, I could take her for sure but baba said no more fights this year or he'll take Bumble away from me," I explain. And yeah, I named my car Bumble. Get over it.

"Ahhh," Mase and Eddie say together as we walk into our classroom and sit in the back together.

"Speak of the devil," I say with a smirk as Mia herself, blue eyes sparkling and curly blonde hair swinging, comes to sit by Mason.

"Hey, Eddie! Rose, Mason," she says chirpily and touches Mason's arm lightly.

"Hey, Rinaldi!" Eddie and I chorus.

"Mia," Mason nods, "How was your summer?" I tune out as Mason, Eddie, and Mia talk about the break. I go through most the day on auto pilot. But then I get to gym, which is my favorite class. Then Dimitri Belikov walks into the room.

"Hello class. My name is Dimitri Belikov. You can refer to me as coach Belikov. I'm your new gym teacher," he states loudly, "Now, when I call your name say here and raise your hand so I can place names with faces. Mason Ashford."

"Present!" he calls, sweeping a gallent but dramatic bow. I elbow him in the ribs and roll my eyes. I think I see Dimitri do the same. Dimitri goes through the rest of the list then shows the class what stretches to do.

"All right! Everybody out on the track. We're doing laps until the end of class," Dimitri props open the gym door that leads out to the track. Most of the class groans. Mase, Eddie and I jog out the door. We're on the track team and I personally love running. Once all the class is outside, Dimitri starts jogging as well.

"He's much better than coach Johnson," Eddie says, laughing, "Lazy bastard didn't do shit with us."

"Amen to that, brother," Mason states, slapping Eddie on the back.

"Rose! Wait up!" Lissa calls. I slow my pace and wait for her and Christian to catch up. She leans down close to me, "He's so hot!" she whisper-yells at me. I laugh right out.

"He's also my new bodyguard and Alexander Belikov's son," I whisper back then pick up my speed again to catch up with Dimitri.

"So Comrade, this is how you're gonna keep an eye on me during the day?" I ask with my man-eating smile. He looks shocked, probably by me catching up with him.

"Comrade?" he asks, puzzled.

"It fits," I shurg, "Now you can answer my question."

"Yes, it is. I think it's a rather good plan."

"This school year's gonna be interesting," I say, laughing lightly.

"Yes, Roza," _Roza?_ "It will be."

**Reviews make me happy, and I look pretty damn adorable when I'm happy so you should review ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third and longest chapter so far :P Enjoy! Thank you to my lovely reviewers, followers, favoriters :P hahah...don't forget to look for other entries and vote!**

**Chapter 3**

**RPOV**

"Rose? Rose!" Lissa snaps.

"Huh?" I say, annoyed.

"I asked if you can get another ride home so I can go to Christian's place. You know since you two live opposite ways," she says, also annoyed. She probably already asked a few times.

"Yeah sure. Have fun," I tell her as she starts to walk to her car. Then I grab her wrist, "Not too much fun though." I wink. She rolls her eyes at me.

"You got it, Rose," Liss says, laughing.

"Use protection! I'm not helpin' you take care of a baby!" I call after her. She glances back at me, blushing with wide eyes. I wink and stick my tounge out at her. I head to the gym to find Dimitri.

"Comrade?" I call, walking into the gym. He pokes his head out of the his office, sees it's me and comes to the front doors of the gym.

"Yes, Roza?" he asks. His voice sends shivers down my spine. It's so fucking sexy.

"Roza?" I ask, puzzled. He smiles slightly.

"Your name in Russian," he explains. I nod.

"Anyway, Lissa went to her boyfriend's house so I don't have a ride," I start, "Drive me home?" I ask, looking up at him hopefully. He chuckles.

"Of course," he turns off the light and leaves the gym. I follow. When I see his car, my jaw drops. He has a gorgeous black corvett stingray. I hadn't noticed on the way to school but if I had, I would have rode with him instead of Liss.

"You like it?" he asks after noticing I'm standing there with my mouth wide open.

"More like love it! She's perfect," I breathe, running my hand gently over the hood. He chuckles.

"Maybe I'll let you drive her sometime. _Maybe_," he emphasizes. I nod my head vigorously then get in the passenger seat. We settle in and Dimitri turns the radio on. To a fucking '80s station. I groan.

"Really? '80s?" I complain, leaning my head back against the head rest. He chuckles and changes the station to the goddamn country channel. I sigh loudly.

"My car, my music. Pick, this or that?" I wave my hand.

"Just leave it at this, cowboy. It fits better with your duster," I say then add, "And western novel." I look at it sitting on the car's floor in disgust.

"Have you ever read one?" he asks me, with a raised eyebrow. I look at him like he's crazy.

"I don't read," I state, in an obvious tone. He rolls his eyes.

"Your father asked me to tell you that there will be a banquet on Saturday that you are required to go to. It's to welcome my family as allies of yours," he told me. I groan again.

"I was going to a party but most my friends are going to be at the banquet so I don't mind all that much," I inform him, "Can we go to the mall before heading home? I'm gonna need a new dress." It's Dimitri's turn to groan but he nods anyway and heads to the mall.

"Tell me about your family?" I ask after about five minutes of comfortable silence. He smiles slightly.

"My mother, Olena, is just about the best person in the world. She's also the most amazing cook. My father, Alexander, is a little intimidating, which I guess is to be expected. I have three sisters, Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria. Karo's the oldest and she has two children, Paul who is ten and Zoya who's about sixe months. Sonya's a little younger than Karolina and she's a little stuck up and also very pregnant. And Vika, well, you remind me of her. She's a year younger than you and has the same atitude. My grandmother's name is Yeva, she's a little scary but very nice when you get to know her." He seems happy talking about most of his family. Talking about his father, he seems bitter, "I've already met your family so tell me about your friends?"

"Lissa's been my best friend since kindergarten. She's so sweet so I feel bad she has to be involved in all this. Christian's her boyfriend and he's annoying as hell but he's like a brother to me. Mason and Eddie are goof-balls but we have fun together. And Mia's a bitch but she's a fun bitch. Jill's to innocent to get involved in the family business. I really hope she gets out when she's older. Andre is like my brother but he's really Lissa's older brother. Adrian smokes to much but he throws awesome parties. And Sydney's too smart for her own good," I explain, just as he parks the car at the mall. We hop out and I immediately head for Deb to get a dress. He follows behind me silently, keeping an eye out for danger.

"You don't have to come in with me. You can go to a different store if you want," I tell him as we stand outside Deb. He shakes his head.

"If something happens to you, you're father will castrate then murder me," He tells me. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"I can take care of myself but whatever you say," I state, slightly annoyed but at the same time thrilled I get to ask his opinion. I sort through racks of dresses and pull out three that I like, "Since you came with, come give me your opinion?"

"Sure, Roza," he says and follows me to the changing rooms. The first dress I try is a white halter neck with a silver sparkle band just under my breasts. It falls half way down my thighs losely.

"It's nice but it washes you out a little," Dimitri tells me gently. I stare at him in shock, "I have three sisters, Roza, get used to it." I smile and go back in the dressing room. Next I try on a tight red strapless dress. It hugs my curves and falls just below my butt. The top is decorated with sequins.

"You look good in red but your father will have my head if I let you buy that," Dimitri says, laughing a little. I smirk and go to try on the final dress. This one is solid black with a single strap and falls half way down my thighs. It hugs my curves gently. I step out of the dressing room and watch Dimitri's jaw drop. He quickly composes himself and puts on a mask of indifference.

"Get that one," he tells my gruffly. I nod, speechless by his reaction and go back in the tiny dressing room to change into my clothing from school. I go to buy the dress but Dimitri wordlessly hands the cashier the money before I get the chance. We walk out of Deb.

"You didn't have to do that," I tell him.

"I wanted to," he whispers to me. Before I fully realize what I'm doing, I lean forward and hug him. He stiffens for a moment, then relaxes and wraps his arms around my waist, squeezing gently.

"Thank you," I whisper, letting go, "Now I just need to run to Forever 21 for shoes and earrings." He nods and follows as I head over. I get black velvet pumps with a bow on the front and silver chandelier earrings with a matching necklace and braclett.

The ride home is silent. Dimitri looks pensive. All I can think is that I'm falling in love with a guy I just met this morning. Said guy also happens to be twenty-four and my bodyguard. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

**Review? Yeah, you should :P haha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Look at me! Two chapters in one night! I'm on a roll! Haha...so I've been forgetting my disclaimer : Richelle Mead owns all the characters, I'm just borrowing them ;P thanks to my amazing reviewers, and followers, and favoriters :)**

**Chapter 4**

**RPOV**

**Four Days Later - Friday Night**

"Liss!" I call from my bathroom.

"Yeah?" she asks from my room. I walk out and see her sitting on my bed flipping through a _Teen Vogue_.

"I need help," I say. She looks up and sees what I mean immediately. I'm standing here in my fucking underwear. Jesse Zeklos asked me out two days ago for tonight and I don't know what to wear. Liss runs to my closet and starts pulling out clothes.

"Do you wanna go more casual or dressy?" she asks, looking back at me. I thought for a minute.

"Well, we're going to the movies so casual," I tell her. She continues to look for an outfit.

"What are you going to see?" she asks, trying to distract me. I'm not even nervous. I don't like Jesse. The only reason I said yes is because I'm trying to get my mind off the Russian hunk that is my bodyguard. I wish he was the one I was going out with tonight.

"_The Possesion_," I say, not really getting into the conversation. Lissa throws a pair of dark blue jeggings at me followed by a black lace covered corset tank top. It has red straps. I pull on the jeans and shirt then look in the mirror on my closet door. I look hot. Sexy even. I pull on a pair of scarlett pumps and go back to my bathroom to do my make-up. Lissa follows me.

"Can I curl your hair?" she asks, hopefully. I nod and she starts right away. I pull my black eyeliner out of my make-up bag and start to apply it to my waterline. "Okay. You're not into this date. Why?" Lissa finally asks. I lock eyes with her in the mirror.

"The only reason I said yes to Jesse is to get my mind off the guy I do like," I admit.

"And who is it that you like?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. I start on my eye shadow then liquid liner to apply pretty wings.

"Dimitri," I whisper softly. Lissa gasps.

"Rose!" she exclaims, "He's twenty-four! And your bodyguard!"

"And that's why I'm trying to get my mind off of him!" I whisper-yell back, knowing Dimitri's somewhere close, watching over me, "But I've been getting to know him better and he's so sweet and protective and strong and so, so fucking gorgeous. I can't help but like him." I sigh.

"If anything happens between you two, I'll keep the secret," she winks at me. I smile.

"Nothing's gonna happen. I'm sure he doesn't like me," I say, a little sadly.

"And why the hell wouldn't he?" I was shocked Liss just said hell, "You're drop dead gorgeous. Not to mention like the best person ever in exsistence." I laugh.

"Thanks for that Liss," I say, finishing up my make-up with a couple coats of mascara while she curls the last strand of my hair.

"You look amazing, Rose. I just wish you were getting all dolled up for Dimitri and not Jesse," she states.

"Thanks. And me too, Liss. Me too," I sigh. She hugs me tight from behind and kisses the top of my head.

"Love you, RoRo. I'm gonna get going. Christian's expecting me. Plus Jesse will be here soon," Lissa tells me. I squeeze her arm.

"Love you, too, Lissy," I say as she leaves.

"Kizim! Come down here please!" Baba yells. I run down the steps as fast as I can wearing six inch heels. I find him, my mom, and Dimitri in the sitting room, talking. I walk over and wrap my arms around my dad's shoulders and kiss his forehead.

"Yes, baba?" I ask as I walk over and hug and kiss my mom. I smile at Dimitri.

"This boy you're going out with tonight, Jason?" he asks. I laugh.

"You know his name's Jesse, old man," I say, wacking his shoulder.

"Yes, I do, little girl, I just don't care. Be careful. His reputation proceeds him."

"I know, baba. I can take care of myself," I assure him.

"Dimitri will be there, too, Abe. She'll be safe," my mom speaks up. Just then the doorbell rings.

"That must be him. Bye mom. Bye baba," I say, waving as I go to get the door. Jesse smiles at me and I force one in return.

"Ready to go?" he asks. I nod, grab my purse and keys, and leave, closing the door behind me. Jesse wraps his arm around my waist, a little too close to my ass if you ask me, and leds my to his car. He opens the door for me and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. We make senseless chit-chat on the way to the movies. As soon as we get there he leads me to the family bathroom and not the theater. He pushes me against the door and starts kissing my neck. I push him away immediately.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yell, "We're here to see a movie, not have sex in a fucking bathroom!"

"Oh, come on, Rose. We both know you want me, you always have," he says, coming back over to me. I step out of the way.

"No. I don't. And I never have," I state coldly.

"You're such a bitch, Rose! It's your own damn fault that your body's the only reason guys want you!" I fight back angry tears when the door busts open and Dimitri walks in like death in a cowboy duster. **(I couldn't resist)** He grabs Jesse by the collar of his shirt and slams him against the wall.

"You fucking asshole!" he roars, "How dare you talk to her like that! You're not a man and will never be one. Now get the fuck out of here before I rip you dick off for being such an incompitent bastard." Dimitri releases Jesse and he scampers out of the bathroom like a scared little puppy. Dimitri has his back to me. His fists are clenched and his head is down. I walk up behind him and gently put my hand on his back.

"Dimitri," my voice cracks and the tears finally spill over. He turns and automatically envolopes me in his arms. I cling to him, "Thank you, Comrade," I whisper. He just holds me closer.

"I'm sorry, Roza. So, so sorry," he whispers into my neck, "You should never have to see that side of me. And no one should ever talk to you like that." He tightens his arms around me. I look up at him and kiss his lips gently. At first he doesn't respond so I pull away. I don't get far before he crashes his lips to mine and weaves his hands into my hair. I moan quietly into his mouth then run my tounge over his bottom lip. He greedily sucks my tounge into his mouth and groans. I moan again, deeper this time. I grab his ass and he nips my lip in shock. We pull back for air at the same time and he rests his forehead against mine.

"Roza," he whispers, "Since we're here, would you like to see a movie with me?" I giggle and nod then realize I'm pressed against the wall with Dimitri's hands on either side of my face.

"And it's on that douche-bag, considering I have the tickets he paid for," I grin up at him.

"Roza. Promise me something?" he asks. I nod, staring into his eyes, "Promise you won't go out with anyone else. From now on, you belong to me."

"I'm yours," I whisper and kiss him lightly, then we go to see _The Possesion_ together. All in all, it was a pretty damn good first date.

**Review for virtual hugs! xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyhey! Thanks for all the reviews, favorite, follows! You all get big, fantabulous, virtual huggies! I love you guys! Check out my other stories if you wanna, I'll be continuing them when I'm done with this story but this one's my priority at the moment. :) Richelle Mead owns VA...I'm still slummin'!**

**Chapter 5**

**RPOV**

"I had fun tonight," I told Dimitri, walking out of the movie theater. Our hands are laced tightly together. I smile up at him.

"I'm glad. And I did too," he tells me and kisses my forehead. As we near his car, he freezes.

"What's -" he shushes me. I stop talking immediately, a little hurt. He takes out his car keys and hands them to me.

"Get in the car," he demands, "Get down on the floor and lock the doors."

"What about you?" I ask starting to panic a little, until he flashes another set of keys. I get in the car and watch out the window. I watch a figure in all black walk up to Dimitri. He turns his head slightly and I have to surpress a gasp. It's Victor Dashkov, Lissa's estranged uncle. He's also the leader of the Strigoi, our main rival in the business. He's been after the daughters of powerful leaders of the mafia for over a year.

I watch as Dimitri says something to him and he laughs. Dimitri's jaw ticks and he puts his hand on his gun. Victor says something and Dimitri moves his hand. Then Victor walks away. Dimitri stands there for another moment then gets in the car.

"What the fuck just happened?" I scream, "Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?"

"I couldn't, Roza," he says, softly, "Too many witnesses. Just like he planned." He curses in Russian and punches the steering wheel. I put my hand on his arm.

"It's not your fault," I whisper. He takes my hand in his and kisses my palm.

"I know, Roza. It's just what he said," he tells me, sadly.

"What did he say?"

"That your his main priority. He wants you dead, Roza," Dimitri states after a moment.

***IGYBYGMH***

"He what?" Baba yells, after Dimitri explains what happened with Jesse at the movies, "How dare he do that to my little girl! I'll kill him."

"Daddy, it gets worse," I tell him softly. His jaw clenches, "I still went to the movie but with Dimitri and when we were leaving, we had a run-in with Victor Dashkov." The vain in his forehead is pulsing. He pulls me close to him.

"Now do you see why I want you to have a bodyguard?" he asks me slowly.

"Yes, baba," I whisper, "And Dimitri took care of me. Both times."

"What did Dashkov say?" my dad asks Dimitri.

"That Rose is his main priority," he says, blank-faced. Abe's jaw clenches again. I squeeze him tightly.

"I love you, baba," I tell him. He kisses my forehead.

"I love you, too, kizim," he replies, "Now why are you trying to butter me up?"

"What would you say if I told you I was going out with Dimitri?" I ask, innocently. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"I would say, he's too old for you," he started. My face fell, "But that if he makes you happy you can see him. This is mainly because I know how capable he is at taking care of my little girl." I squeal and hug him again.

"Thank you, old man!" I exclaim, happily. Then I run into Dimitri's arms and he kisses my forehead.

"Thank you, sir. You won't regret this," Dimitri tells my father.

"I certainly hope not," he replies, pouring himself a glass of scotch, "Want one?" Dimitri shakes his head.

"I don't drink on the job," he says.

"Good man," my father states then dismisses us with his hand. I take Dimitri's hand and pull him to my room with me. He closes the door behind us and I strip out of my tank top, revealing my lacy black bra. Dimitri turns away and I laugh at him.

"We're dating now, cowboy, you can see my bra," I turns back around and his entire face fills with lust. He's by my side in a flash and his lips are pressed against mine. His tounge pushes its way into my mouth and greedily battled mine for dominance. I knot my hands in his hair and he rests his on my full hips. He pulls back just a little bit.

"You're so beautiful," he murmurs, just barely brushing my lips with his.

"You're so sexy," I say back, cupping his cheek with my hand. He pulls away from me so I can finish changing. I take my jeans off slowly, giving him a little show by swaying my hips seductively as I walk to my dresser for pajamas. He chuckles.

"I didn't know you had you're bellybutton pierced," he states. I laugh.

"You never asked," I wink at him, "Like it?"

"I was never really a fan of them. But now seeing yours, it's so fucking sexy," he says, growling a little. I giggle.

"Glad you think so," I close my dresser draw, walk over to Dimitri and lift his shirt over his head then pull it over mine. He looks surprised so I grin cheekily at him. My eyes graze over his sculpted chest that can only be acheived by years of workouts and dieting. I follow the apparent V down to his pants where a large tent was already forming in his pants. I smirk.

"What are you smirking at, Roza?" Dimitri asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Two things," I say holding up two fingers, "One is my obvious affect on your manhood. Two is I thought of the perfect song for you." I walk over to my iHome and put on "Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO. He laughs right out and I decide it's even sexier than his voice and vow to myself to get him to laugh more often.

"I guess I should get back to my room," he says, starting to leave after the song ends. I grab his arm.

"Stay," I plead, "Just for tonight. Hold me," I whisper. He smiles a little and takes off his jeans then leads me to my bed. He guides me under the covers then joins me, spooning against my back.

"Goodnight, Roza," he whispers in my ear.

"'Night, Comrade," I whisper back, then I yawn and slowly drift off to sleep in the arms of my knight in shining armor. This one is definately not going to turn out to be a loser in tin foil.

**Reviews to me are like candy to children...and well me cause I freakin' love candy! Leave me some delious candy-coated reviews for more huggies! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my first lemon. Hope you like the chapter. The lemon is clearly marked at the start and finish if you don't want to read it. I don't own VA, Richelle Mead has that honor.**

**Chapter 6**

**RPOV**

I wake up to the feel of someone staring at me. I open my eyes, blinking a few times. I'm still wrapped in Dimitri's arms and he's still asleep. I look up to see Baba staring me down. I grin up at him.

"Morining, baba," I say sleepily. He raises an eyeybrow and crosses his arms across his chest.

"You're telling your mother," he tells me, then turns and leaves the room. I groan loudly.

"Roza," Dimitri mumbles, waking up, "Good morning. What time is it?" I glance at the clock and roll over to face Dimitri.

"It's ten. Why?" I ask, gazing at him. He leans up and kisses my lips lightly.

"Just wondering, my dear," he says. I sigh happily. Then I roll out of bed and take his hand.

"Wanna help me save some water?" I suggest. He looks puzzled, "Take a shower with me. I'll help you with you're morning wood," I wink and strut into the bathroom. I watch him practically fall out of bed and quickly follow me into the bathroom. I laugh at him and he playfully glares back. He closes and locks the door behind him. I watch as he turns on the hot water in the shower then walks over to me, lust written all over his face.

*****M Scene*****

"Roza," Dimitri's voice is sexy and husky. He reaches for the bottom of my - his - shirt and lifts it slowly over my head, "You're so beautiful."

I reach out to him and take his rock hard erection in my hand, through his boxers. He groans, making his sculpted chest rumble. I squeeze a little harder and rub my hand slowly up and down. Dimitri lets out a low moan and before I know it pushes my hand off of him. He then unclasps my bra and shoves my panties down to my ankles. I take the hint and step out of them. I reach for the waist band of his boxers and slide them down his legs. Dimitri lifts me into his arms and walks us into the shower, closing the glass door behind him.

"Wait!" I exclaim suddenly and run out of the shower to lock my bedroom down and press the button that makes my room soundproof from the rest of the house. I run back and hop back under the hot water with Dimitri. He gives me an odd look.

"Now we can be as loud as we want," I say, lowering myself slowly to my knees, kissing Dimitri wet, toned chest and stomach on the way down. Now a lot of guys brag about having big dicks but I'm sure none of them have anything on my man. He's a fucking giant and he's got the cock to match. It's at least twelve maybe thirteen inches long and three/four inches around. I take him in my hand once again and squeeze. A drop of pre-cum comes out of his head so I slowly lick it off, locking eyes with Dimitri.

"Roza. You don't have to-" he groans and most likely forgets what he was going to say as I suck him into my mouth. Like I said before, he's huge so I can only get so much of him in my mouth without gagging. He weaves his hands into my hair and starts to gently lead my head down farther. I wrap one hand around the base of his stiff member and slowly guide it and my head up and down. With my other hand, I firmly gasp his balls. I hear him hiss and I know his control is lost.

"Faster!" he demands, and setting the pace he wants by guiding my head and thrusting into my mouth. I scrape my teeth against his erection and he moans loudly, "Oh god! Roza!" he yells slamming his cock down my throat one last time before spilling his seed into my mouth. I swallow everything he gives me and release his now soft dick from my mouth with a pop. I grin up at him and he frowns at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask, scrambling to my feet, "Was I not good?" I look at my feet and refuse to meet his eyes. He lifts my chin gently.

"You were perfect," he says, kissing me softly, "You're a virgin, aren't you love?" I nod and look away.

"Don't be ashamed," he says, "I'm glad I'm your first." He kisses me again, hard this time. He pulls me flush against his body and kisses my neck greedily, "I was frowning earlier because you made me cum and I haven't done anything for you yet." with that he dips his head down to my right breast and licks all around the hard nipple, never touching it. Dimitri moves to my left breast and does the same. He cups my ass in both of his hands and squeezes. His lips gently close around my left nipple and he sucks and nips it gently. One hand stays firmly on my butt and the other moves up to twist and pull at my hard right peak. My heads falls back and I groan. Dimitri drops to his knees before me and lifts one of my legs over his shoulder. His head is level with my soaking wet pussy. He rubs his nose against my clit and I gasp.

"Mmmm. You smell so good, Roza," he moans, "Sweet and spicy. Just like your personality." I feel him run his tounge over my clit then his teeth follow, grazing it gently. He continues to lick my little, swollen nub but never reaches into my tight center. He's teasing me.

"Dimitri," I gasp, "Please." He finally decided to stop his teasing and stuck his warm, wet tounge right into my waiting, throbbing sex. His licks it all around then his tounge is gone. I whimper but he soon sticks a long, graceful finger inside of me, making me scream in pleasure. He pumps his finger in and out a few times then plunges another inside. And then a third and four. I scream again and fall back against the shower wall.

"I'm almost there, Comrade," I breathe, "Harder." I can feel the coil in my belly get tighter and tighter. Dimitri strokes his thumb against my clit, once, twice and starbursts explode behind my eyes.

"Dimtiri!" I scream in extreme pleasure as I feel my orgasm rock through my body. Dimitri stands and offers me his fingers. I lick each one clean while staring directly into his deep brown eyes.

"Do you have any condoms, baby?" he asks as he turns me to face the shower wall.

"I'm on the pill," I tell him. He smiles wide. I place my hands against the shower wall for support and Dimitri nudges my legs open wide to acomidate for him. He grabs his own manhood and strokes it against my clit a few times then lines up with my entrance. He pushes into me, inch by inch until his cock is completely engulfed inside my body. I close my eyes against the pain. It soon fades to pleasure and I open my eyes. I turn my head to look at Dimitri.

"I love you," he tells me, looking at me tenderly and stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"I love you, too," I whisper. An animalistic look takes over Dimitri's face and he slams his dick into my sensative pussy. I scream out and he grunts. He pounds into me hard and fast, both of us moaning, grunting, and screaming. He reaches around us to rub my tits with one hand and stroke my clit with the other. I reach back to grab his balls.

"Cum with me, Roza," he whispers into my ear, grazing it with his teeth. He thrusts a few more times, pushing us both over the edge. I scream and he moans against my neck as I convulse and he shoots his warm cum inside of me. He kisses me softly.

*****End M Scene*****

"We should get cleaned up," he tells me. We cleanse each others hair and bodies. He even gets down on his knees for me to wash his hair. We climb out of the shower together and Dimitri wraps a towel around me and then himself.

"I'm going to get dressed," he tells me and leaves my room to go to his own. As I dress for the day, all I can think is, Holy fuck, I'm sore.

**Review? I need some constructive criticism for my lemon...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven is here! If you haven't already seen chapter six, it's up too. I'm only saying or well writing this because I just replaced the author's note instead of making a new chapter. In the next chapter, things are gonna be a little intense and awkward and very mafia filled. Richelle Mead owns VA. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**RPOV**

After getting dressed, I walk over to Dimtri's room and knock on his door. He opens it almost immediately. I grin at him and he kisses my forehead.

"What do you say we go tell my mom about us then watch movies until Lissa gets here to get ready for the banquet?" I ask, tilting my head to the side a little.

"Sounds perfect," he kisses my lips. We walk downstairs and find my mom in the sitting room making some last minute changes to the banquet plans. I sit by her and lay my head on her shoulder.

"What did you do this time?" she asks, turning towards me. I widen my eyes innocently.

"Why do you always assume I did something?" I ask back. She raises an eyebrow. I roll my eyes, "I just wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend...oh, wait, you met him before I did. Oops." I laugh. Mom smiles at me. She then turns towards Dimitri.

"If you hurt my little girl, Belikov," she starts, "I'll break your knee-caps." And just like that she waves her hand to dismiss us and goes back to her last minute planning. Dimitri honestly looks a little afraid. I stand, take his arm, and lead him back up to my room to watch movies.

"Let's watch _Scream 4_!" I say, excited. Dimitri justs nods and settles himself on my bed. I put in the movie and walk over to my mini-fridge. I throw a water bottle and granola bar to Dimitri. He catches both with one hand, "Show-off," I mumble under my breath. I think he heard me because he laughs. I grab myself a water and a banana. I sit next to Dimitri and we play the movie. I can feel his eyes on my so I decide to have some fun with him. I picked the perfect food for this. I lick up the side of my banana, then put my mouth around the tip and bite down gently.

"Roza," Dimitri groans, "What are you doing to me?" I look down and see exactly what I'm doing to him.

"I can fix that," I say huskily and start to lower myself down his body. And then my fucking door opens and in walks Lissa.

"Liar!" she yells at me, "Nothing's gonna happen and yadda yadda yadda. You're full of it, RoRo." I whip a pillow at her and she just barely dodges it. She's laughing her ass off.

"Bitch!" I yell at her, which only makes her laugh more.

"Ro...ose!" she says, breathless, "Let's start *giggle* getting ready *cough* for tonight." She starts laughing again.

"Aren't you a little early?" I ask, starting to get a little annoyed. She immediately sobers up. "Okay? Am I growing a second head or something?"

"It's four o' clock, Rose!" she exclaims.

"Oh," I say. I stand up, pull Dimitri with me, kiss his cheek and shove him out of my room, "Out. Bye, Comrade." He chuckles.

"Bye, Roza." Lissa hangs her dress on my closet door and pulls her shoes and make-up bad out of her book bag.

"Start explaining," she demands, throwing her hair up in a ponytail and walking into my bathroom to put make-up on.

"Jesse was being a dick. Dimitri saved me. We made out, saw a movie together and on the way out he saved me from Victor Dashkov," I say, simply, "Oh. And this morning, we had mind-blowing shower sex." Her jaw drops. Then she squeals and tackles me in a hug.

"My little Rosie's finally a big girl!" she screams pulling me up on my bed and jumping up and down like a five year old. I can't help but join her. After about five minutes, we collapse in a heap on my bed, laughing and gasping for breath.

"Tell me everything," she says after finally gaining control of her breathing.

"Let's do our make-up while we talk," I suggest. She nods and we go back in my bathroom. I thrown my hair up and take Lissa's down. I heat up my straightener while pinning up the top section of her hair.

"He's amazing, Liss. First of all, he has a fucking monster cock. I'm surprised I can walk straight right now," I tell her, begining to straigten her long blonde locks as she puts black eyeliner under her jade orbs, "And he's so masculine and controlling, but in a good way. At the same time he's gentle and caring."

"Awwww," she says, putting light green shadow on her lids followed by dark green eyeliner. She makes short pretty wings on her upper lids and starts on her mascara as I finish up with her hair. Then we switch and she starts to curl my hair while I do my signature smokey eye. By the time we're done it's already almost six.

"What dress are you wearing, Rose?" Liss asks me, realizing she hadn't yet.

"It's a new one," I say, tugging it out of my closet. Lissa unzips her dress bag.

"So did I," she grins at me. She takes off her button-up and so do I and we both pull on our dresses. We wear button-ups so we don't screw up our hair and make-up. Lissa's dress is dark green and strapless. It hugs the few curves she has perfectly and falls right above her knee.

"You look gorgeous, Liss," I tell her truthfully. She grins at me.

"You look better, Ro," she says and I can tell she means it. I smile slyly back. I slip on my shoes and jewlery. Lissa slips on silver kitten heels and a long necklace and matching earrings. She grabs her silver clutch and I grab my little black purse and throw my phone, wallet, and lip gloss in it. Lissa's is already packed and ready to go. We stand side by side in my mirror and strike a pose.

"We look FABULOUS!" we chorus and break out into giggles immediately after. We head downstairs to meet my parents and Dimitri, who are all ready to go. Christian picks Lissa up about a minute later, my parents follow in their car and Dimitri and I follow in mine.

"Comrade?" I ask, to get his attention.

"Hmmm?"

"It's gonna be a long night," I say as we pull up at one of the hotels my father owns. The banquet is being held in the ballroom.

**Review please? *pleading eyes***


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! This would've been up sooner but I fell asleep :P Enjoy, I don't own VA, the gorgeous Richelle Mead does.**

**Chapter 8**

**RPOV**

The ballroom is already packed when Dimitri and I walk in. I spot my friends over by the bar so I drag Dimitri over to them. Everyone is standing around, mingling. I spot my mother and father talking to Eric and Rhea Dragomir. Abe raises his champange flute at me and I give him the finger and stick my tounge out. He laughs along with mom and the Dragomirs.

"Hey, guys," I greet my friends, "You all met my boyfriend, Dimitri, in gym, no?" I ask. I watch all of their jaws drop in shock, except Lissa and Christian's, of course. I laugh at their facial expressions.

"I haven't met him," Andre says, "Neither have Adrian or Syd, I'm sure."

"Oh. That's right. You losers graduated and left us, years ago," I reply, dramatically. My friends laugh and Dimitri chuckles, "So anyway, this is my boyfriend, Dimitri. Dimitri, that's Lissa's brother, Andre, their cousin, Adrian, and Adrian's girlfriend, Sydney. You know the others from class." I point out each person in turn. Just then, Abe decides to get everyone's attention by whistling into the microphone. Every eye in the room turns to my father.

"Now that I have everyone's attention," he starts, "I'd like to bring up the newest member of our alliance, Alexander Belikov and his wife, Olena Belikova." Dimitri's parents walk onto the stage and shake Abe's hand.

"Thank you very much for accepting us into your alliance, Mr. Mazur," Alexander says, loud enough for everyone to hear. I have a bad feeling about my boyfriend's father. I feel physically sick, watching my father welcome him into our inner circle.

"My pleasure, Belikov," Baba says, slapping him on the back, "And from this point forward, call me Abe." The entire ballroom breaks into applause. Except for me.

"Everyone find your seats. The food will be served shortly," my father annouces once the applause dies down. My friends leave Dimitri and I to find their families. I stand frozen in my spot.

"Roza? Are you okay?" Dimitri leans down to my ear and asks me.

"No," I state, "Something bad's going to happen tonight."

"You're probably just nervous," he says and starts to walk towards the table his family and mine are sharing.

"Dimitri! Don't pass this off. My intuition has never in my life been wrong before," I push past him and walk over to my father.

"Kizim!" he says, slightly drunk already. I roll my eyes and pull on his collar to bring him closer to my level.

"Baba," I whisper, "Something bad's gonna happen. I can feel it." He sobers up immediately.

"We'll have to be extra careful with the shipment tonight then, aye?" he asks me. My eyes widen.

"NO!" I exclaim, drawing some attention to us. Abe shoots them a look and they look away, "Just postpone it."

"You know I can't do that," he tells me.

"You have to! You, Dimitri, Andre, Eric, Mason, Eddie, Adrian, and Christian are all going! I can't lose anyone of you," I tell him, pleading with my eyes, "Daddy please." His face turns conflicted.

"It's about an hour to late, Rose," he says, sounding regretful. I sag slightly in defeat, "I hate doing this. You and your mother can come along but you have to stay in the car no matter what happens."

"Thank you, baba," I start, "But I don't see how that helps."

"You can call for help if anyone gets hurt," he explains. I nod and he takes my arm and leads me to our table. He sits between Dimitri's father and my mother. I sit on my mother's other side and Dimitri is next to me. He takes my hand and kisses it.

"Mama, girls, Papa," he starts, "This is my girlfriend, Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur. Roza, this is my father, Alexander, my mother, Olena, my sisters, Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria. My grandmother is home with the children." I smile.

"It's very nice to meet you all," I say, trying to be friendly. His mother and sisters greet me politely as well. Alexander stares at us a moment before saying something I don't think anyone expected.

"Why, my son, are you involved with a child?" he asks, very rudely. Dimitri stiffins and my temper snaps. I stand up and slam my hand on the table.

"How dare you come into my father's alliance and treat me, his only child, like shit!" I demand catching the entire rooms attention.

"You really think I couldn't take over this 'alliance' as you call it, if I wanted too?" he demands back. My father stands.

"Enough!" he yells, the vein in his forehead pusling, "If you're not going to treat everyone in this room with the utmost respect, get the fuck out of my hotel. Now, apoligize to our children and let's make the most of this evening that was supossed to be a fun time." He sits back down and picks up his champagne flute, chugging the contents and gesturing for another. I sit as well, lean back in my chair and cross my arms. Alexander stands up.

"I don't know why I agreed to this. It's obvious we're not wanted here. Ladies, Dimitri, let's go," he says, starting to walk away. The rest of the Belikovs remain sitting, "Come on, I said!" Dimitri is the first to break the awkward silence that fell over the entire room.

"No," he says, bluntly, "I've had enough of you're bullshit. And honestly I'm shocked you even stuck around after what happened eleven years ago."

"That never should have happened, boy," he tells Dimitri, threatingly.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have hurt my mother," he replies, darkly.

"I'm very sorry to spoil your evening, Mr. Mazur, but I think it's time for you to sign the divorce papers, Alexander," Olena says, "We'll be better off without you." Alexander storms from the room just before the doors burst open and in walks Victor Dashkov. He has Robert Doru with him along with about five others from his branch of the mafia.

"Well, well, well," he starts, walking around the room, "What do we have here? The intire Moroi alliance, as you like to call yourselves."

"You have a lot of nerve walking in here, Dashkov," Abe says, getting out his gun.

**I'm so very sorry about the cliffy. I just couldn't resist. Review? Yes, please. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'd just like to point out that before this author's note this had 999 words...that also happens to be what I saved this chapter as! hahaha. Anyway, here's the next update, sorry it took so long, I started back to school today plus Dance Moms was on. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed and favorited, you guys rock! Richelle Mead owns VA! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**RPOV**

"My dear friend, Abe," Victor states, darkly, "I came for your lovely Rosemarie."

"Over my dead body!" Abe roars at the same time as Dimitri growls,

"Touch her and die."

"You two both underestimate me," Victor tells them.

"And you underestimate me you motherfucking bastard," I snarl. He laughs at me and signals to Robert, who's standing over Jill. He wraps his arm around her neck and pulls her into a standing position with a pistol pointed to her head.

"If anyone tries to stop us from leaving, little Jill's brains are going to be staining your carpet," Robert says, menicingly. He starts to back out the door and I jump to my feet. Baba puts a hand on my arm.

"We'll save her, kiz," he tells me. I try to reassure Jill with my eyes but she looks terrified. Victor and his men leave the hotel with poor little Jill in tow. Emily, her mother is sobbing into her husband's shoulder. I stand and walk over to her.

"We're gonna get her back, Mrs. Mastrano," I squeeze her shoulder, "I promise."

***IGYBYGMH***

I hold Dimitri's hand tight. We're in the back seat of my parents car. We went home and changed into work-out clothes with slim bullet proof vests underneath. I hand five hand-guns and four knives on me. I had a gun on each hip, one strapped to each leg, and one in my hand. The knives are sheathed in my jacket pockets. My dad, mom, and Dimitri all have similar assortments of weapons on them.

"We'll get her back, Roza," Dimitri assures me. I just nod. Mason, Eddie, Adrian, Eric, Andre, Christian, Jim** (Jill's father cause I can't remeber her stepdad's name in the books. Anyone know?)**, and a few others are on this rescue mission with us but my mom and I are the only women. Eddie is taking this really hard considering the fact that he's in love with Jill. She doesn't know it but everyone else does. We pull up a mile away from the Strigoi's warehouse they work out of and hop silently out of the cars to walk the rest of the way. The others pull up moments later.

"Rose, Dimitri," Abe says, "It's your job to get Jill, dead or alive, and bring her out. The rest of you, get as much of their inventory as you can without getting hurt and get the fuck out. Let's move before we lose the night." I flinch when he mentions Jill might be dead but nod anyway. I understand that if she's gone, she deserves a proper burial but I'm hoping it won't come to that. The others are taking 'inventory' as pay-back. They're to get as many guns and drugs out of the warehouse for us to sell.

"I told you I had a bad feeling," I mumble to Dimitri. He takes my hand and squeezes.

"Let's just get her out of there," he whispers back. The mile-long walk is grim but over pretty quickly. Abe puts the silencer on his gun and shoots the lock open. We charge in, Dimitri and I covered by the others. Gun shots sound all around us and we're dodging bullets by hairs but we've been trained our whole lives for this kind of thing. Luckily, we get through the first wave of Strigoi relatively unscathed. Mason was shot is the arm and is headed back to the cars to stitch his wound.

"We need to find Jill," Baba says, "Don't worry about killing any of them as long as they're done and out for now. Just get her back." Dimitri and I make our way deeper into the warehouse when I spot a storage room.

"Dimitri," I hiss and gesture to the door, "Jill!" I shout as quietly as I can, hoping she can here me. I hear garbled noises from inside.

"Jill. Hang on honey, we're gonna get you out of here," I kneel by the doorknob and painfully rip a bobby pin from my hair. I pick the lock in seconds that feel more like hours. Jill's inside, slightly battered and bruised. She has duct tape over her mouth and her hands and feet are tied.

"We got her," Dimitri speaks into his walkie-talkie, "We'll be retreating in a moment. Everybody out." I take out one of my knives and cut the ropes that tie Jill's limbs and lift her into my arms.

"I'm going to get the tape off in the car. I have things that will make it less painful," I whisper to her. She nods, her eyes still frightened. She's not wrong, we are still in danger. Dimitri and I run, me carrying Jill until we're about a half mile away from the warehouse. We slow to a brisk jog so we can get Jill to safety. I gently help her into the back seat and get in after her. Dimitri hops in the other side. Not long after, Baba and mom get into the car and start to drive to the docks to pick up our shipment.

"Jill," I whisper, "This is going to be cold and taste really bad but it'll make the tape not hurt coming off." I pour rubbing alcohol onto a cotton pad and apply it to the edges of the duct tape covering her mouth. I repeat this step until I can pull the duct tape off without hurting Jill anymore. She throws her arms around me, sobbing into my shoulder.

"Thank you all so much for saving me!" she cries, "Nobody died, right?"

"Nobody died, Jilly bean," I told her, "A couple people were hurt but nothing fatal." She sags in relief.

"We just have to pick up our shipment at the pier, Jill, and then we'll take you home," my mom says from the front seat.

"Okay," she whispers.

"The bad luck of the night isn't over," I whisper into the now silent car, "I can feel it."

**Oooo, what's gonna happen? I know, but you guys don't ;P Review? Pretty please with a smokin' hot Russian on top?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I took so long. I've been busy. Also, I started a forum for a VA role play, if you're in joining PM me who you want to be and I'll send you a link. Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Chapter 10**

**RPOV**

"Rose, it'll all be fine. I promise," my dad reassures me. I stare at him.

"Roza, we're all very well trained. Everyone will be fine," Dimitri tries to comfort me. I nod stiffly. We get to the docks and my dad and Dimitri get out of the car.

"Rose," my mom says, "I know what you're going to do but, for the love of God, be careful." I smile at her sadly.

"Always," I lean up and kiss her cheek, "I love you, mama, Jill." I get silently out of the car and make my way to the docks. I hide behind crates near where our shipment is coming in. I peek from behind the crates and see the guys, minus Mason, from our aliance waiting for the ship. Mason went home to have his mom remove the bullet from his shoulder. Someone grabs me from behind and covers my mouth with his hand. I can tell it's a man. He holds a knife to my throat. My hands are pinned between my body and his. I hear two gunshots ring out from behind me.

"Who's here?" Abe calls out.

"Who do you think?" Victor sneers.

"How did you find out about this?" Dimitri asks.

"From your dear father," he replies casually, "The cat's out of the bag, Alexander. Bring her out." I'm pulled forcibly from behind the crates and the blade from his, Alexander's, knife bites into my neck. Victor and Robert step into the light as well. Several other men I recognize as Victor's people are here as well.

"Let her go, you fucking bastard!" Dimitri demands, viciously. Alexander laughs.

"Why would I do that, my son?" he growls, evilly. I start to panic a little when I hear another gunshot. The bullet flies right past my face and hits Alexander in the left side of his chest. I fall forward and my father catches me. He helps me to stand upright and I look up to see who shot Alexander. Dimitri is standing with his gun pointed towards where his father was just pressing a knife to my neck. I ran to him just as he collapses on the dock. I fall to my knees next to him.

"Dimitri!" I scream, "It's okay, it's gonna be okay. I promise," I whisper into his ear. He clings to me.

"Roza," he rasps out, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I just hold him and let him get it all out of his system.

"Rose," Baba says, "Get him back to the car. We'll handle everything else." I help Dmitri up and lead him to the car. When Jill sees us coming, she moves over to the next seat. I climb in pulling Dimitri behind me. He stares ahead blankly.

"Dimitri," I whisper, my arms still wrapped around him.

"My own father," he mumbles, burying his head into my neck, "I shot my own father. I'm so sorry he hurt you, Roza. I promise I'll always protect you. I swear." I hold him tight. He cries into my neck. Strong, sexy Dimitri is crying. It breaks my heart. I see my dad and the others come back to the car and load the crates from the shipment into the trunks of the seven cars we brought.

"Damn it!" Abe slams his hand on the steering wheel, "We had him in our grasp and he got away again!"

"Maybe I should drive home, dear," my mom whispers, resting a hand on his shoulder. He shakes his head and starts the car. The ride home is tense and silent. We drop Jill off then make it to my house. I help Dimitri up the stairs and into my room.

"Come here," I whisper. He comes. I strip him down to his boxers and help him slip into my bed. Then I strip down to my own underwear and climb in next to him. He rolls over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. He strokes my stomach gently.

*****M Scene*****

"Roza," Dimitri whispers. He leans up onto his elbow and looks down at me. There are tears in his eyes. I lean up and kiss him passionately. I know exactly what he wants. I reach down under the blanket to grab his already hardening member and squeeze it tightly.

"Take comfort in me," I whisper. He crushes his lips to mine and grinds his dick against my center. I moan softly in his ear.

"Roza," he looks into my eyes, "I want you to take charge tonight." I roll us over and slide my hands down his hard chest and stomach. I grab the waistband of his boxers and slid them down his legs and he kicks them off. I throw the blanket to the floor so I can see all of him. I reach behind myself and unhook my bra. I let it fall off my body and to the floor. I take one breast in each hand and squeeze. I groan as I circle my hard peaks with my fingers. Dimitri watches me hungrily.

"Do you like watching me touch myself, baby?" I ask huskily. He nods without saying anything. He keeps watching as my right hand slides down my body to my panties. I slid my hand into my undies and rub my middle finger all along my slit. I moan and pull my hand out. I then turn around over Dimitri and slide my panties down slowly, giving him the perfect veiw of my ass. He squeezes my butt and I gasp.

"Dimitri," I whisper, "I want to show you something."

"What do you want to show me?" he asks huskily. I lean down to whisper into his ear.

"I want to show you what I do, when I think about you and you're not here. I want you to watch me pleassure myself," I whisper, sexily. He moans and I roll off of him and onto my back. I squeeze my tits and twist my nipples almost painfully. I slide my right hand down my body again and spread my legs wide so Dimitri can see exactly what I'm doing. I circle my clit with my index finger and moan. Then I rub it slowly. I lead my finger to my opening once, twice, and three times before shoving it inside. I groan as I pump it in and out. In and out. I add another finger, then another, and another and finally my thumb until I'm fully fisting myself. I rub my clit with my left hand and climax all over both of my hands and my bed.

"Clean my fingers off, comrade," I tell him and he obeys immediaty. He moans.

"You taste so good, baby," he breathes.

"So do you," I say, swinging myself back over his body and grabbing his dick. I take his head in my mouth and suck slightly. I taste his pre-cum instantly. I push my head down further onto his hard awaiting cock and suck hard. I squeeze his base and balls with my hand and he cums straight away.

"I kept you waiting to long," I say, breathless. Then I straddle him. I can feel his manhood already hardening against my ass and I slide my still wet pussy up and down his stomach until his cock was fully ready to go. I kiss him hard then slam myself onto his waiting penis. He hisses and I scream. Once used to his unusually but incredibly satisfying cock I begin to circle my hips against him. We moan together. I lift myself so just his tip is in me then slam back down. He meets me half-way, thrusting his hips off the bed. I set a fast, mind-blowing pace. My breasts bounce with the impact of me riding hard and he grabs them tight and squeezes my hard nipples.

"Dimitri, I'm gonna cum," I breath right before I do. I scream in pleassure and Dimitri grunts and thrusts into me a few more times helping me ride out my orgasm. Once I cum, Dimitri flips us over and slams into me three more times, making me cum again from still being so sensitive from before but this time he climaxes as well spilling his hot seed inside of me, screaming my name. Dimitri collapses beside me and pulls me into his arms.

*****End M Scene*****

"I love you, Roza," Dimitri whispers, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too, Dimitri," I whisper back and fall asleep almost instantly. I'm only vaguely aware that Dimitri laid down so he's still inside of me.

**Review? What'd you think of the lemon?**


	11. Author's Note Sorry

**Well hello there, my lovelies. I am so incredibly sorry that I fell of the face of the planet. Again. But on the bright side, I'm back or will be anyway. I'll be updating this tonight or tomorrow. I've already told you guys that I'll continue my other stories once I'm done with this. Now, I'll be doing another challenge. A drabble a day for 30 day challenge. Look for that story. There's thirty prompts, one for each day and I'm gonna do it. I put the link on my profile. Check it out. Also, congratulations are in order for your's truly. I'll give you three guesses why. Give up? Okay, I'll tell you. I GOT A JOB! Finally. Peace out my beautiful readers, favoriters, followers, and reviewers (just so you know the reviewers are my favorite. No offence to anyone else cause I love you all but reviews are what keep me writing.) **

**~RozaHathaway17**


	12. Chapter 11

**Go ahead. Kill me. Make it slow and painful. I'm an awful person. I take forever and then come out with a 400 word update. I deserve death by Canadian geese, in the words of the wise Mason Ashford. Richelle Mead owns VA. **

**Chapter 11**

**RPOV**

I feel something shift beside and inside of me. I groan, waking up. I look up to see Dimitri staring down at me. I give him a small smile. I lean up and kiss him.

"Feeling better?" I ask him. He nods.

"After last night, it's _hard _not to," he tells me, looking down, "And considering how wet you already are, I'd think you agree." I giggle and he kisses me. We make love and then shower together.

"Rose! Belikov! Breakfast is ready!" I hear my dad call up the stairs. I smile.

"Food. Yay," I say, walking out of my room.

"Oh, Roza," Dimitri says chuckling. He follows close behind me and we sit together at the table.

"Rose! Darling," my mom says hugging me, "How was your night?"

"Good," I state, a little scared, "Judging by your mood, I don't want to know how yours was."

"Oh, kiz," Baba says, kissing my head, "You're just going to have to except that your mother and I have sex."

"Ew!" I exclaim, standing up, "Stop! Just enough! I know you fuck each other but I don't want to hear about it!" Abe and Janine laugh at me. I catch Dimitri trying to stiffle a chukle and smack him on the back of the head. He smirks up at me and I kiss him.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Baba asks us.

"Girl day," I say, "Liss, Mia, Jill, Syd, and I are going to the mall. We're bringing the guys with us so we'll be safe."

"Why is this the first I'm hearing of this?" Dimitri asks from his seat.

"Cause I knew you'd never agree to go shopping with me and my friends. Only me alone," I smirk, "I'm not stupid, Comrade."

"You guys have fun then," Abe says, "We're going out as well. For the rest of the week. Take good care of her, Belikov, or I swear to all that is holy, you're head will be mounted on the wall in my office. So I can throw darts at it."

"You have such a way with words, Baba," I say to my father.

"Where do you think you get it from?" Mom asks me. I hug and kiss my parents good-bye and they head out, hand in hand.

"Mall time," I tell Dimitri, grinning widely.

**Review please? They can be mean, it's okay. I can take it.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm an awful person. I'm very sorry. But because I made you wait so long, you get very well rewarded tonight. You get a long update with a lemon that will be continued tomorrow when I get my new laptop for my birthday. You get six updates in The Challenge between today and tomorrow to make up for lost time. And you get seven in The Challenge Part Two(BtVS). And you also get a Big Bang Theory version of The Challenge tomorrow. Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Chapter 12**

**RPOV**

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Jill gushes, "We haven't hung out like this in forever!"

"Wow, Jillian, it's like what happened last night had no effect on you what so ever," I say, dryly. She glares at me.

"Why dwell, Rosie?" Eddie asks me, "We've got my Jilly-bean back. That's all that matters." He kisses Jill's cheek and she blushes, looking down.

"That's not all that matters," I snap, thinking of Mason's wound and Dimitri's father. Dimtri tightens his grip on my hand.

"How is your arm, Mason?" Dimitri asks him.

"Not too bad, Dimitri. A little numb. Better than the searing pain of last night. Thanks for asking," Mason grins at Dimitri but Mia winces.

"Poor Mason!" Mia exclaims, hugging him gently.

"You know what would make me feel better, Mia?" Mase asks, in a slightly mocking tone. Mia tilts her head slightly to the side in a questioning matter, "A date. Tonight. With you. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"How about I pick you up?" Mia asks, "I'd love to but I'm not comfortable with you driving with one arm."

"That works," he says, smiling and putting his good arm around her shoulders. I stop walking, so Dimitri immediately does too.

"Roza? What's wrong?" he asks, concerned.

"When exactly were you two," I point to Eddie and Jill, "going to mention this relationship?" Everyone starts laughing.

"You owe me ten bucks!" Lissa shouts, pointing at the others.

"How do you always win the bets when it comes to Rose?" Mason asks, pulling out a ten.

"Do you guys seriously have no faith in me? What was the bet this time?" I ask.

"How long it would take you to figure out Jill and Eddie are finally together. I said five minutes or less. So RoRo, I had complete faith in you winning me money," Lissa explains. I scowl at my friends. We shop for several hours and get lunch. Then we all go our seperate ways.

"What would you like to do now, Roza?" Dimitri asks when we get home. I hop up on the kitchen counter.

"Well, we have the house to ourselves," I start, "And I have a lot of dirty little fantasies." I run a hand up my leg. Dimitri growls slightly and kisses me.

"This is gonna be fun," I giggle.

*****Start M Scene*****

Dimitri kisses me again and runs his hands along my waist. He slowly lifts my shirt over my head and I open my legs wide so he can get closer to me. He presses his already hard dick against my throbbing pussy. I really wish I hadn't worn jeans today. Dimitri starts kissing my neck and shoulders. He squeezes my breasts through my bra. I moan loudly.

"Why are you still dressed?" I ask my sexy bodyguard turned boyfriend, pouting. He strips his shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere behind him. I reach down and undo his belt and pants. He kicks them off easily. He undoes the button on my jeans and slides the zipper down slowly. I lift myself off the counter a little and he pulls them off my legs. He stares down at me, clad in nothing but a purple and black bra and matching thong.

"You're so, so beautiful, my Roza," he whispers, leaning down and kissing the top of my boob. I run my fingers through his silky soft hair.

"I love you, Dimitri," I whisper back. He unclasps my bra and flings it somewhere in the room. He immediately starts sucking on one of my hard peeks and rolling the other between his fingers. His other hand is resting on my hip, right above my thong. He slids the one from my breast down to my other hip, replacing his hand with his warm mouth. Both of his hands move down to my thong and slip it gently off my body. He bites down harshly on my nipple. I scream. He blows on the nipple he just bit, staring intently at my face. I watch him carefully.

"Roza," he says, huskily, kissing me, "Today, I'm in charge completely. And I am going to be rough." I whimper slightly and nod. He pushes me to lay back on the counter and I settle in, ready for anything. I close my eyes when I feel his warm fingers slide from my collar bone all the way down to my knees. His hands slide up to the middle of my thighs where he squeezes hard. I moan in painful pleasure. His hands harshly push my legs apart. My ass is right at the end of the counter, meaning my slick, throbbing pussy is right in Dimitri's face.

I feel warm fingers part my wet folds and moan deeply. One finger traces my clit, gently. Then it's thrusted harshly into my opening causing a scream to rip out of my throat. I feel two more fingers jam into me and gasp. I feel his final finger enter me and he thrusts all four of them in and out hard. I feel him force his thumb inside of me and scream out again. He's now fully fisting me and his hand is huge. He goes at a pace so slow it's painful. I feel his mouth close around my clit, sucking and biting. His hand that isn't inside of me rubs up and down my stomach.

"Dimitri," I gasp, "Please." His hand and mouth leave my throbbing pussy and I whimper. He pulls me off the counter.

"Roza, I told you," he says, thickly, "I'm in charge." He spins lifts me onto the counter again.

"You will be punished later. But now, I need you." He thrusts his pusling cock inside of me with that. He grunts and I gasp. He slams into me at a fast, hard pace. I rock my hips a little against his but can't get much leverage from my position. I feel my release aproaching quickly. I scream out as my orgasm rocks through me. Dimitri cums nearly immediately after me.

**Review as my early birthday present? I turn seventeen tomorrow :3**


	14. Ronan

**I don't normally do this but I'd like to say something important to me. Even if you don't like Taylor Swift, go to YouTube and check out Ronan. It's a very sad song about a little boy who died at the age of four because of cancer. If you like the song, you should buy it off iTunes. All the proceeds go to Taylor Swift's charity fund for cancer research. It's for a good cause so that's the only reason I'm telling you about this. Also, if you have already heard and bought the song, that's amazing.**

**~RozaHathaway17**

**P.S. Thanks for taking the time to read this update that has nothing to do with anything in my stories...**


	15. Chapter 13

**I'm a sick chick. This entire thousand word chapter is a lemon. Enjoy it. Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Chapter 13**

**RPOV**

*****Continue M Scene*****

"Roza," Dimitri growls, grabbing my ass and hoisting me onto his waist. I wrap my legs around him and my arms around his neck. I lift myself a little higher so my tits are right in his face. He bits one nipple hard and I moan, throwing my head back. He walks into the living room with me still in his strong arms. I feel his cock against my butt and know how ready he is. He sits on the couch and shoves me to my knees in front of him. He opens his legs and pulls me close to his dick. I go to take him in my mouth but he stops me.

"Use your hands first, Roza," he demands, glaring down at me. I reach out and take his erection in my hand, right at the base. I squeeze tight and look up at Dimitri. He's watching me with eyes hooded with lust. I slide my hand up his manhood and a drop of pre-cum comes out. I glide my thumb over his slit to spread it. I cup his balls in my other hand, squeezing firmly. I rub up and down slowly, keeping my grip tight.

"Faster," he scolds, "You may use your mouth now." I obey, taking the head of his perfect cock in my warm mouth. I bite down, not so gently. Then I start sliding my head and hand quickly over his hard erection. He knots his hands in my hair and roughly pulls me up to his face. He stands from the couch and lays me down on it. Dimitri gets on the couch on his knees, right by my face. He leans forward, leaving his penis resting on my chin.

"I think you know what to do, pet," he tells me. I take him back in my mouth and wrap my hand around the base of his dick. I try to reach down with my free hand to rub my aching pussy but Dimitri grabs both of my hands and pins them above my head.

"Bad Roza!" he hisses and slams his hips down, shoving his dick as far into my mouth as possible. I scrap my teeth against his shaft. I mumble an apology, sending vibrations through his cock. He thrusts into my mouth a few more times before spilling his warm seed. I swallow everything he gives me. He pulls himself out of my mouth and move down my body. His face hovers over my breasts. Right when I thought he was going to give them some much needed attention, he grabs my waist and flips me over. I am now on all fours on the couch. He spreads y legs open wide and rubs his hardening shaft against my clit just once.

"You need to be punished for earlier, kitten," he purrs softly. He puts one long finger into my opening and pulls it right back out. He runs that finger down my spine and I shiver. He reaches my tail bone then rests his hand on my round ass. His hand goes away then slams back down hard. I gasp, then moan. He does this about six more times and starts on the other side. When he's done spanking me, he puts three fingers inside my throbbing sex. He pumps them in and out fast and hard. He uses his thumb to stroke my clit in harsh circles. Right after I orgasm he takes his fingers out and slams his cock into me. Star-bursts of pain burst behind my eyes and I moan. He shoves his fingers in my mouth and I lick them clean. Then he slams into me from behind. I keep my back arched down so he can get as deep as possible. The living room is filled with the sounds of sex. Moaning, groaning, skin slamming, and screaming surround us.

"I want you to do something for me, my Roza," he says, pulling out abruptly.

"Anything," I pant. He sits on the couch and pulls me over to straddle his lap.

"Get on your knees, still straddling me," he tells me. I do as he says and end up with the tip of his dick right at my entrance and my boobs in his face. He smiles, "Good." He grabs my hips and pulls my down, sheathing himself completely inside of me. I scream in surprise.

"Do that," he says, "Fast." I do. I bounce on top of hi rock hard cock hard and fast. He sits back, arms crossed behind his head watching my breasts bounce in his face. I continue on like this until we both cum at the same time. I cry out his name and he grunts. I collapse against chest, spent.

"I am not nearly done with you, my dear," he says, scooping me up bridal style. He carries me into the library next to my dad's office and lays me on the floor. He lifts my legs up above my head. He gets on his knees and rubs my wet sex with his hand. He keeps rubbing with one hand and with the other strokes his own manhood. He then moves closer to me, bending my knees over his shoulders. He slams his cock into my sensitive pussy. It doesn't take long for us to cum together in this position.

"On your hands and knees," he demands and I obey. He slips under me and pulls my pussy down to his face, straightening my legs. His dick is by my face. I lie down on top of him and lick the length of his erection. He runs his tongue along my folds and then slips it into my opening. I move my head up and down his dick. We cum together one last time and he carries me to my bed room. We cuddle close and fall asleep in an after sex bliss.

*****End M Scene*****

**Reviews taste like candy...cause I'm crazy.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's a little short but I personally like it. Enjoy my lovelies. Richelle Mead owns everything but my plot.**

**Chapter 14**

**RPOV**

I feel warm fingers make their way up my spine and then back down. I smile when Dimitri rests his large hand on my butt and squeezes gently.

"Mmmm," I moan, rolling over. I kiss his warm lips, "Is it time for school?" Dimitri grins and shakes his head no.

"It's only four in the afternoon, Roza," he tells me, "We fell asleep around one. You up for another round?"

"Always," I answer, kissing him deeply. He lifts my still naked body out of the bed.

"There are still a lot of places for us to have sex, Roza. My room being one of them," he tells me. He carries me into his room but doesn't take me to the bed like I expected.

*****Start M Scene*****

Dimitri presses my back against the wall and I wrap my legs around his waist. He pushes up a little so I can feel how hard he is already. He kisses my neck.

"You still in charge, comrade?" I ask. He smirks at me.

"Unless I tell you otherwise, I'm in charge." He kisses me fiercely then carries me to the bed and drops me in the middle. I open my legs wide and he tilts his head slightly, studying me.

"Touch yourself for me, pet," he demands coolly. I lock eyes with him and reach one hand down. I spread my lower lips to give him a good view of everything. I use one finger to slowly circle my clit and groan. I continue to circle my clit for a few minutes then move down lower, pushing it into my slick opening. I moan loudly, opening my legs wider and arching my back. My eyes fall closed as I pump my index finger in and out of my body. I shove my middle finger into my pussy next, then my ring finger, followed by my pinky and finally my thumb so I am fully fisting myself. I use my other hand to rub my clit then massage my neglected breasts.

Dimitri climbs into the bed next to me and grabs my arm roughly. He pulls my hand out of my hole and licks it clean. He then licks both my nipples. He leads my hand to his rock hard cock so I squeeze it. He moves away from me and goes somewhere else in the room. When he comes back he ties my arms and legs to the bed posts. He secures a blindfold over my eyes. I feel him straddle my chest and leans forward.

"Open your mouth, love." I do as I'm told and he shoves his dick into my waiting mouth. I suck hard, scraping my teeth against his hardened flesh but he pulls out of my mouth right away. He roughly kisses my lips. I feel him slide gently down my body and suddenly thrust into me. I scream at the sudden pleasure and he continues to thrust into me, biting one nipple and pinching the other. He switches breasts while I continue to writhe and moan beneath him. We orgasm together, screaming each other's names.

*****End M Scene*****

Dimitri pulls out of me and unties my limbs then my blindfold. I smile shyly up at him. He kisses me softly.

"You're a good little kitten, Roza," he tells me. I giggle. He scoops me into his arms and takes me to his bathroom. He sets me gently on the counter and runs hot water into the bath tub. He puts in lavender scented bubble bath and sets me gently into the water. I moan softly.

"You're a good boyfriend and bodyguard and lover," I whisper.

"I'll always take care of you." I hear him get into the separate shower to get himself cleaned up. Once we both finish up we cuddle in his bed watching The Lucky One. I fall asleep quickly in the arms of the man of my dreams.

**Review please? **

**P.S. I love The Lucky One, I just got it yesterday for my b-day and Zac Efron looks AMAZING in it. Just sayin'.**


	17. Chapter 15

**This update is a little shorter than usual so sorry. But enjoy it anyway. Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Chapter 15 **

**RPOV**

I wake up in Dimitri's arms in his bed and kick his leg. He groans and opens his eyes, glaring at me.

"Sorry, coach," I say, winking, "Time to go to school." I roll out of bed, still naked and stretch. Dimitri is behind me in an instant, kissing my neck and reaching down to touch me. I smack his hand away.

"No time for that, big boy," I laugh, kissing him hard on the lips. I walk to my room to get dressed. I decide to torture Dimitri today by wearing a short black skirt and tight red tank top. I put on gold pumps and large gold hoop earrings. I head downstairs to see my lover already in the kitchen making breakfast. We eat then head off to the school.

"So, why do you choose to torture me today, my love?" he asks suddenly.

"Just felt like it," I state, shrugging. Dimitri abruptly turns off onto a random street. I grab onto the car door and gasp.

"What the hell!" I demand, steadying my breathing.

"Victor's tailing us," he states gruffly. My eyes widen as a black SUV cuts us off. Dimitri slams on the breaks, making the tires screech.

"Wait here," he demands, grabbing a gun out of the glove box. I see Victor get out of his car that ended up parked behind us. He says something to Dimitri that obviously pisses him off. They fight for almost ten minutes. Dimitri gets back in the car and drives away, almost hitting Victor in the process. He pulls out his phone and speaks rapidly in Russian to the person on the other line.

"When we get home, pack a bag. Only the necessities. We're leaving town. Don't tell anyone, not even Lissa. Leave your cell phone here, they can trace it. We'll get new ones when we reach the safe house," he says.

"What about Baba?" I ask, starting to panic.

"This is his plan," he tells me, "That was him on the phone." I nod and we pull up next to the house. Dimitri gets out first and wraps him arm around me, walking me swiftly to the house. He only leaves me alone for about a minute. He runs into my room with a bag and helps me pack the things I need.

"Roza," he spins me around to face him, "Listen to me. We're only leaving until it's safe for you to be here."

"And how long will that be?" I yell, "A week? Two? Months? Years? When will I ever be truly safe? I'll tell you when! Never! I will never be safe because my dad will always be a fucking mob boss! And so will my boyfriend!"

"You'll be safe when the Strigoi are dead. And we will kill them all," he states, matter-of-factly, "Now, let's go." I listen to him and let him lead me to the car. I lean my head against the window as I feel my tears build in my eyes. I shut them tight and swallow.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry, _I chant to myself. Dimitri glances over at me.

"Roza?" he asks. I break and start crying. Hot tears burn down my cheeks and I can't stop them. Dimitri takes my hand and squeezes it.

"It's all going to be okay, love. I'll make sure of it." I take a few deep breaths.

"I love you, Dimitri," I whisper, "And I'm so scared. It's never come to this before. Sure, things happen when you're involved with the mafia but I've never had to run away."

"Things are worse than you think they are," Dimitri tells me, "There's a lot at hand that your father hasn't told you about. I'll explain in time. All you need to know right now is that I love you and I will protect you. Always."

I lean back in my seat and sigh. I think about my friends and family and the danger they're in because of me.

"By leaving, aren't we putting everyone else in a lot more danger?" I ask my boyfriend.

"Right now, Roza, I don't give a fuck. All I want is for you to be safe. I think your father feels the same."

"If my friends die…" I start, but Dimitri cuts me off,

"They won't. You're Victor's main concern. He'll put all off his resources into finding us. He won't be able to. But that doesn't mean he won't try." I nod.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt or dead because of me," I whisper.

"I know," Dimitri responds, squeezing my hand, "You hungry?"

"Yeah, I could eat," I say. He takes me to lunch and then we get right back on the road. I fall asleep not long after.

**Review? Pretty please? I appreciate it :P**


	18. Chapter 16

**Sorry it's a little short. But here it is. There's a nice little surprise thrown in. ;P Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Chapter 16**

**RPOV**

I wake up to Dimitri slamming on the brakes. He sees that I'm awake and takes my hand. It's dark out so I figure we'll be stopping soon.

"What the hell was that about?" I ask, sleepily.

"This asshole in front of us doesn't know how to drive," he says, gruffly, "Sorry, Roza." I smile slightly at him.

"It's not your fault. Are we going to stop soon? I'm hungry," I say. My stomach backs me up by growly loudly. Dimitri chuckles.

"We're about five minutes from the first safe," he tells me, "There are supplies there. And plenty of food." I lean back in my seat and sigh.

"Where are we?" I whisper, thinking he won't tell me.

"Minnesota," he says. Then I remember my father telling me and my mom when I was little that if anything happened to him, to go to Minnesota. He said we'd be safe there. I guess that's still the case.

"We're going to New York tomorrow. We'll get new phones there," he tells me after a few minutes. I nod.

"Am I allowed to call Lissa?"

"As long as you don't tell her where we are."

"Not a problem," I say, as we pull up next to a small house.

"This is our stop," Dimitri says, shutting off the car. He gets out first and I follow. He grabs our bags and wraps his arm around me.

"What do we have to eat?" I ask, after we enter the house and Dimitri closes the door behind us.

"Pasta. Soup. Anything non-perishable," Dimitri tells me.

"Wonderful," I mutter.

"Roza, this is the price we have to pay for your safety. I'm so sorry that we can't have what you consider to be good food," Dimitri says wryly. I sit down and he makes some pasta. Luckily, there's some canned sauce in the cupboard so we don't have to eat it plain.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" I ask Dimitri.

"Go ahead," he says so I stand but he grabs my arm, "Want some company?" I grin at him and nod slowly. He stands and follows me to the bathroom. I go to take my shirt off but Dimitri spins me around and kisses me.

"I'm so sorry about all of this," he whispers against my lips. He gently lifts my shirt over my head, "You are so beautiful, it hurts me sometimes." We take our shower and surprising don't have sex during it. I wrap a towel around my body and go into the living room to get some clothes. Dimitri follows me but then goes back into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. I put on some fuzzy pajama pants and a tank top when I hear a scratching sound outside. Then I hear a small whimper.

I glance back to see the bathroom door still closed. I grab a flashlight out of the kitchen cupboard. I quietly go outside, leaving the door open. I creep over to where I first heard the sound. I see something move in the bushes and bend down to get a closer look. I pick up the little bundle of fur and smile slightly. I straighten back up and a hand clamps over my mouth. I begin to scream and panic. But then, I smell Dimitri's aftershave and lean into him. He takes his hand off my mouth.

"If any of the Strigoi managed to follow us, you'd be dead." He heads back into the house and I follow. I sit on the couch and set the little puppy in my lap. I pet its soft little head. Her eyes are still closed.

"I heard her whimper," I whisper to Dimitri, whose standing with his back to me, "I had to see what it was. She's all alone, comrade." Dimitri turns around and sits next to me.

"Roza, I know what you're thinking," he tells me. I look up at him with sad eyes, "You can't keep her."

"Dimitri, please," I whimper, eyes watering, "She's all alone."

"We'll take her to a shelter," he says, calmly, "We can't be worried about a dog while we're on the run."

"But she's just a baby. Please, Dimitri, please," I beg, "I'll take care of her and by the looks of it, she's just a yorkie so she won't get big. Please let me keep her."

"I think there's a Wal-Mart a few minutes away. We'll need to get formula and a water dish. A collar and leash are necessities too. We'll get her her shots in New York," he says, reluctantly. I squeal and hug him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I say, "We need some toys for her too. And maybe a little sweater so she doesn't get cold. What should we name her?"

"It's up to you love," he tells me, "Let's go get what she needs."

"Can she come along?" I ask him, grabbing a jacket.

**Review please?**


	19. Chapter 17

**Again, a little short but I think it's pretty good. Enjoy my lovely readers! Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Chapter 17**

**RPOV**

I walk into Wal-Mart with my new puppy in my jacket, her little head sticking out. I know she's a girl because she doesn't have a…well that extra part boy dogs have. Dimitri has his arm around my waist. He grabs one of the shopping basket things that you just carry. Like, seriously, what the fuck would you call them? Anyway, he heads straight to the pet care aisles with me in tow. I keep trying to think of a name for her but I can't think of anything that fits.

"The second she causes any kind of problem, she's going to a shelter," Dimitri tells me, looking down at me.

"No," I say, huffily, "Just look at her little face, comrade. It's impossible to not love her." He stares down at us, me and my little baby, and his eyes soften.

"She is cute," he admits, "And she obviously makes you happy. But if she doesn't get trained, she has to go, my love."

"Once we name her, there's no way she's going anywhere," I tell him, matter-of-factly. I pick up some small milk bones and other little treats. I also get a small bag of puppy chow for when she starts eating solid food. I grab two bowls, one for food and one for water. I get her a little red and white rope that reminds me of a candy cane and some squeaky toys. I get a little harness, because collars strain small dogs' necks, and leash. They're both purple.

"So, now we just need formula, right, Roza?" Dimitri asks.

"No. We need little dresses and shirts and bows," I tell him, looking at all of the little dog clothes.

"That poor dog…" he mutters. I glare at him.

"Heard that," I say, "And anyway, she'll love it."

"Roza, it's late," Dimitri says, sounding tired, "Can we hurry this up a little?"

"Sorry, baby," I apologize, "I know I'm taking forever." I grab and few different doggie dresses in the smallest size and a pack of little bows in assorted colors. I keep one hand under my baby's butt so she doesn't fall out of my jacket and take Dimitri's hand. We get baby formula and a small bottle then head back to the safe house.

"I want to feed her before we go to bed," I tell Dimitri softly, "God only knows the last time the poor thing's eaten." I cradle the little puppy in one arm and make a bottle of formula with the other. I try anyway. Dimitri ends up taking over so I don't make a mess. I cradle my baby in my arms and feed her the bottle. Dimitri rubs my back gently while I feed the dog. She drinks it quickly.

"What do you want to name her?" Dimitri whispers, close to my ear. I lean back into him and think about it.

"I think I'll call her Ariana, Ari for short **(Name props to** **ItaSaku1****)**," I say, smiling down at my little girl. Dimitri smiles down at us.

"I like it," he says, "Now, let's get some sleep." I look up at Dimitri from under my lashes and hold my free arm up.

"Carry me," I murmur. He chuckles and lifts me easily into his arms. He sets me gently in the bed and climbs in the other side, spooning against me. Ari cuddles into my stomach and I place my hand on her tiny little belly. Her breathing evens out and I know she's asleep.

"Good-night, my dear, Roza," Dimitri mumbles against my neck.

"Night, comrade," I whisper, falling asleep. I drift into a dream that I wish I hadn't.

_"Rosemarie!" he calls, "Come out, come out, where ever you are!" I try to move myself farther behind the crates. The salty sea water drifts into my nostrils. I feel my foot hit air and pull it back quickly before I could fall. My body slams into the crates in front of me and I gasp._

_ "There you are, my dear," Victor grins a twisted smile at me, standing over me. I look up at him with wide eyes._

_ "Where's Dimitri?" I demand, "And my parents? What the hell did you do with them, you fucking bastard?" He laughs._

_ "Don't worry, young Rosemarie," he says eerily, "You'll see your precious family and boyfriend soon enough." He lifts me up and throws me into the boat docked a few feet away._

_ "Just to make sure you have no chance of coming back to ruin me," he tells me, tying weighs to my legs and bounding my arms, "Felix!" Felix approaches me and lifts me easily off the deck. He throws me over the side of the boat. I scream on the way down and hit the water with a large splash. I flail around, trying to break free._

"Roza!" I hear Dimitri shout, panicked, "Roza, wake up!" Ari whimpers softly, pawing my face. Dimitri shakes me gently. I blink my eyes open and look up at Dimitri. I burst into tears.

"Baby, what is it?" he asks softly. I cuddle into his arms and pick Ari up and hold her close.

"Nightmare," I whisper.

"Want to talk about it?" he asks. I shake my head no, "Please, Roza."

"Victor was going to kill me," I say quietly.

"I'll never let that happen," he says back, passionately.

"He had already killed you," I tell him shakily, "And Baba and Anne."**(Anne is Turkish for "Mom", in case you didn't know this...)**

**Review? Pwetty pwease?**


	20. Chapter 18

**This story will be winding down soon and I should finish before the deadline, which is November 1st. Don't forget to check out the other entries and vote :) Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Chapter 18 **

**RPOV**

"Aww, baby, shhh," he whispers, stroking my hair, "That's not going to happen." I look up at him through my lashes and lean into his gentle touch. Just as I start to doze back off, there comes a loud pounding on the door. Dimitri gets up, grabs his gun and gestures for me to get under the bed with Ari. I do as I'm told and get under the bed, cradling my baby in my arms. She's sleeping soundly through all the noise. I hear Dimitri open the door.

"Natasha," he says, "What are you doing here?"

"You have a choice, Dimitri," she tells him, "You can either hand Rose over to Yuri, and go out with me, the person you really belong with. Or you can fight for her and die like a dog." I hear more people come into the house and two shots ring out. I have to press my hand to my mouth to keep from gasping. Another shot is fired and someone runs into the room.

"Roza!" Dimitri says, reaching his hand under the bed, "Quick, we don't have much time." I scramble out from under the bed and Dimitri hands me our bags. He wraps an arm around me and keeps me protected in his grasp. His gun is held tight in his free hand. When we reach the front room, I see Yuri and Luke, two of Victor's men, lying on the floor, dead. Tasha's leaning against the wall, grasping her arm. Blood seeps through her fingers.

"Tell Victor to stop coming after my girl or he's a dead man," he says coldly to her.

"Dimka!" she shrieks, "It doesn't have to be this way." We rush out to the car and Dimitri speeds off.

"Dimitri. Turn this car around and take me home," I demand, harshly. He glances at me and swings the car around. I lean back in the seat, thankful he's listening to me for once.

"You're father's going to murder me," he mutters.

"I'll protect you from the big bad Abe," I whisper. We drive all night, only stopping to take Ari to the bathroom, and arrive home. I go straight into the house and scream out to my parents, praying they came home early.

"Rose!" my mother exclaims, running to me and hugging tight. Baba looks pissed.

"You were supposed to take her to New York and keep her safe, Belikov," he growls, "Not buy her a puppy and bring her home."

"That's not what happened, Baba," I snap, "Call a meeting. I'm going to take a bath. Dimitri, will you please feed Ari?" Everyone nods and goes off to their assigned jobs. After my bath, I brush my teeth and get dressed. We head straight to the hotel the meeting is being held and go into the banquet hall. Everyone is already there. My friends, their parents, Dimitri's family, members of my father's mafia branch that have no children, everyone is here.

"Rose!" Lissa shout, running into my arms, "And a puppy! Are you okay? What the fuck happened?" I'm shocked. Lissa just dropped the f-bomb.

"Liss, go sit down," I say softly, handing her the puppy, "And take Ari with you. I'm going to explain everything." Once everyone is seated and quiet I explain what has happened, then Abe takes the floor.

"There have been too many traitors amongst us in the past week and they'll all tried to kill my daughter," he states, gruffly, "Everyone in this room will be taking lie detector tests in the next few hours. I don't care how old you are, if you can talk we're testing you." He leaves the room to set up the lie detector test, I'm assuming.

"Liss?" I ask, sitting in between her and Dimitri, "You okay?" She hands Ari to me.

"How dare you ask me that when you're the one with a big target on your forehead," she says pulling me into a hug. I squeeze my best friend back and whisper an apology. Baba finishes the testing and luckily finds no more traitors.

"Since you're all on our side," he begins, "What do you say we wipe out the Strigoi?" Everyone agrees to help in their own way. Most of the men and older teenager guys are going on the front line. A few of the tougher women are going with them. Everyone else is staying behind to protect the children in case the Strigoi attack.

"May I say something, Abe?" Olena asks from her seat and Abe nods, telling her to go on, "I found some of my ex-husbands papers that state Strigoi plans. They have a delivery coming into the docks tomorrow that nearly all the men are stationed on. It may be the perfect time to attack."

"Thank you, Olena," Abe says, sincerly, "Could I see the plans?" She nods and hands them over.

"Wonderful," he says, "Everyone go home, get some rest, then meet back here at seven A.M. sharp tomorrow." Everyone disbands and goes home. I make a bed for Ari on the couch in my room so she has her own space.

"Dimitri," I whisper, "Promise me something?"

"I don't know if I can do that," he says, slowly. I walk over to him, wrap my arms around his waist, and rest my head on his chest. He holds me tight.

"Come home to me safe and sound tomorrow," I plead, "I need you."

*****Start M Scene*****

"Roza," he says, thickly, "You know I can't promise that." I nod and look up into his eyes.

"Make love to me one more time," I beg, "In case you don't come back." A tear slids down my cheek and he kisses it away. He captures my lips with his and lifts me onto the bed. He climbs up my body and kisses me again.

"I love you more than life itself," he tells me, staring into my eyes.

"I love you more than anything else in the world," I whisper back. We gently undress each other and he looks deep into my eyes as he gently thrusts into me. He moves slowly and precisely above me and I match his motions. The tenderness in which we make love brings me to tears. We reach our peaks at the same time and Dimitri rolls off of me. He pulls me close to his body and kisses my forehead. I fall asleep in his warm, strong arms and can't help feeling as though this time was a good-bye.

*****End M Scene*****

**Review pretty please? :)**

**Also, I made a Facebook page for my stories, there's a link on my profile so go ahead and check it out :)**


	21. Chapter 19

**Don't hate me! I had to do it! I know I don't make any sense right now but you'll understand by the end! Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Chapter 19 **

**RPOV**

"Roza," Dimitri says, shaking me gently, "We have to get up. There's a meeting in an hour." I make a grumpy noise and roll over to face him. I open my eyes and stare into his.

"I don't want you to go," I whisper, "Tonight I mean. I'm fine with the meeting." He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Baby, you know I have to," he says softly.

"I have a bad feeling about it," I tell him. He looks down at me and kisses me gently on the lips.

"Everything's going to be fine," he says, pulling me closer and kissing my temple. I sigh and kiss his jaw. I break away from him gently.

"We should get dressed," I state, walking to my closet. I start sifting through my clothes. Dimitri wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses me again.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he says and leaves my room to get dressed. I pull on a pair of jeans and a Big Bang Theory t-shirt. I slip a pair of socks then sneakers on and meet Dimitri outside my room. We go downstairs and eat breakfast with my parents. It's a silent meal and I can tell Baba was up all night planning. I walk over to him and sit in his lap.

"I'll be fine, Baba," I tell him. He hugs me tight.

"Not with Victor still breathing," he growls, setting me on my feet and standing up, "I need to go set up. Belikov, come help me."

"Yes, sir," Dimitri says and hugs me. He kisses my forehead, "I love you." He follows my father out of the room.

"I love you too," I call after him. I lean against the counter and feel a tear slid down my cheek. My mom wraps her arms around me and holds on tight.

"It's all going to be fine, honey," she tells me.

"No, it's not," I cry, "Someone's going to get hurt or killed or go missing and we're never going to see or hear from them ever again and I just can't-"

"Rose," my mom snaps, catching my attention, "Deep breaths, love." I do as I'm told and take a few deep breaths.

"It's just that everything was finally falling into place and now it's falling apart. What do I do, mommy?" I plead.

"You let it roll, baby," she says, "When I got pregnant with you and found out you were a girl, I was thrilled, thinking you wouldn't be so involved with all the mafia business but I was so wrong. I love you more than anything, you know that, but I think bringing a child into this at all was a mistake. A beautiful, incredible mistake."

"Momma," I say, squeezing her and tearing up. She hugs me back and then we go to the hotel. Almost everyone is already here so Abe calls the room to attention.

"Now, I know a few people aren't here yet but we have a lot to go over," he says, jumping into the plan. The people staying behind are to stay in this room until the others get back. If we have to leave for any reason, we go in groups. It's all pretty basic for those staying behind. For those going, it's a different story. There's a lot of strategy to remember.

"Okay, take this time to say good-bye to everyone. We might not all be coming back," Abe dismisses us and I whimper slightly. Lissa squeezes my hand and I smile slightly at her. Dimitri comes over to me and just holds me. I bury my face in his chest and close my eyes. I try to memorize his scent and how good it feels when he holds me. A few tears escape my eyes and he tilts my head up.

"Roza," he says, "Open your eyes. Look at me," I do, "If I don't come back, promise me you'll move on." I start crying harder than before.

"How can you ask me to move on?" I whisper, brokenly, "How could I ever move on when I've been with you? You're so perfect for me. I love you. I need you."

"I love you too, my dear," he tells me, "That's how I can ask you to move on. I don't just want you to be happy, I need you to be happy."

"Don't leave me," I beg, "I can't, I just, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'll do what I can, Roza," he says, "But I'm not making any promises I'm not positive I can keep." I hold on tighter to him. The rest of the day passes in a blur of good-byes and a short lunch. When it comes time for the guys to leave, I cling to Dimitri and my father.

"You two need to come back to me," I tell them. Dimitri kisses me softly and Baba kisses my forehead and then my mother. I run over to Lissa.

"I'm so worried," I say to my best friend.

"So am I, Rose," she says back. And I know she is, Christian, Andre, and Eric went too, along with Eddie and Adrian. Mason really wanted to go too but couldn't because of his injury. He's currently sulking in the corner of the room. Mia is trying to comfort him and it seems to be working. I lean against Lissa and she leans against me. After what seems like hours, the team comes into the room. My mom goes straight to Abe and I do too. Lissa goes to Christian.

"Daddy, where's Dimitri?" I ask. He looks down at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"Go sit down," he tells me, I nod, feeling numb and sit.

"Attention everyone!" he yells from the front of the room, "Tonight was a success. Victor and Robert are dead. Several other Strigoi are as well and all the others have surrendered. And unfortunately and fortunately at the same time we only had one serious injury. Dimitri has been shot and is currently on the way to the hospital. He was barely conscious last I heard." I hear a scream and barely realize it's my own. I feel my heart break into a million pieces and I just sob.

**Review...please don't kill me...**


	22. Chapter 20

**This is the last chapter! :O Don't worry though, I'm going to do an epilogue! Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Chapter 20**

**RPOV**

"Rose, kizim," Baba says, picking me up, "We'll go to the hospital and maybe you can see him. Sound good?" I just nod silently, still sobbing. He carries me to the car and we drive to the hospital.

"We're here to see Dimitri Belikov," Abe tells the woman at the desk, "Is he out of surgery yet?"

"Are you family?" she asks, "I can't release any information to anyone that isn't family."

"I'm his father-in-law and she's his wife," Baba motions to me, "His mother and sisters will be here soon as well."

"Very well," she says, "He's out of surgery but can only have one visitor at a time. He's still unconscious and it's still a possibility he won't wake up." She leads my father and me to his room and just I go in, since he can only have on visitor at a time. Another sob escapes my throat and I sit in the chair by his bed. I grab his hand and rest my forehead against his shoulder. I look up at his face and kiss his cheek gently.

"Please wake up," I whisper to him brokenly, "I need you." I bury my head in his neck and cry. I don't know how long I sit here, crying into his neck but someone knocks on the door. I look up.

"Hello, dear," Olena says, softly, "I know you want to be with him but could I just have a couple minutes with my son?" I stand up and walk towards her.

"Of course you can, Olena," I tell her, offering a small smile, "I'm really sorry. You should have been the first one to see him." She shakes her head.

"No. It was more important for you to see him first," she tells me solemly, "I know what it's like for the person you love the most to be hurt in any way." We hug and I go out to the waiting room. I curl into my parents arms and fall asleep, exhausted from my grief.

_ "Roza!" Dimitri calls, walking into the room._

_ "Hey there," I respond, kissing him, "Welcome home. How was work?"_

_ "Boring," he tells me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me again, "I'd much rather be here with you."_

_ "Daddy!" two cute little voices ring out. A young boy and girl tackle Dimitri in a giant hug. _

_ "Hello there, my darlings," he says, kissing them on their rosy little cheeks. All of a sudden, Dimitri starts bleeding. The kids scream and so do I. He just looks down at his chest, shocked._

_ "Go upstairs, kids," he demands and they run off. I reach for the phone to call an ambulance but Dimitri grabs my arm._

_ "This is your fault, Rose!" he roars, "If it weren't for you this never would have happened! It's all because of you! I wish I never met you!"_

_ "Dimitri," I whimper, reaching for him. He jerks away. Victor walks into the room, gun in hand and aims it at me. I scream._

"Rose!" my mother exclaims, worried, "Wake up, baby." I look up at my mom.

"Mommy," I cry. She holds me closer, rocking me gently.

"Are you Dimitri Belikov's family?" a man, the doctor, I'm assuming, asks. There are murmured "yeses" and a lot of nods.

"You can all be in the room with him now," he tells us, "His vitals are looking much better and he should pull through soon." I stand up and quickly go into the room. Viktoria is already there and she smiles softly at me. I give her a small one back and sit on Dimitri's other side, holding his hand. His fingers start to twitch a few minutes later. I tighten my hand on his and he squeezes back. His eyes open slowly.

"Dimitri?" I ask. He looks at me and smiles, pulling me closer to him by my hand.

"Come closer," he begs, hoarsely. I study him.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I tell him, slowly, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," he insists, "Come here." I do as I'm told and carefully get on the bed with him. I curl into his side and rest my head on his shoulder, avoiding his chest. There are three bullet wounds very near his heart. I close my eyes as a few more tears find their way out. He kisses my forehead.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he whispers into my hair, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Dimitri," I tell him, "This is all my fault."

"No, it's not. What makes you think that?" he demands.

"If it wasn't for Victor and the other Strigoi coming after me, this never would have happened," I explain. He pulls me a little closer.

"How's everyone else doing?" he asks, looking around the room at his family and my parents, "Better now that I'm up, I'm sure."

"Oh, Dimka," Olena says, laughing, "You're the one who got shot and still you're worried about us."

"I'll always put all of you before myself," he says, "You know that." I kiss his neck softly. And sigh.

"I'm so, so glad you're okay," I tell him.

"We all are," Karolina adds. I grin up at her. Looking around the room, I realize something. We're already family. No matter what, everyone in this room, not to mention all of my friends, will always look out for each other. Hopefully, Dimitri and I will eventually get married and make us all an official family. Only time will tell what the future brings. Does that even make sense? Eh, whatever, it's just my thoughts. It's not like anyone's reading them.

**Review? Yes? No? Maybe? We'll see :)**


	23. Epilogue

**You guys are lucky! I decided to do the epilogue earlier than I expected to! Yay! Don't forget to vote! Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Epilogue**

**RPOV**

**Two Weeks Later**

I wrap my arms around Dimitri's waist and kiss his lips. He kisses me back and holds me tight. I sigh happily.

"I'm so glad you're finally coming home," I tell him, looking into his gorgeous brown eyes, "I just wish they would've let you sooner."

"Me too, Roza," he says, kissing me again, "Me too." We go home and find every person that has any kind of involvement with us in the living room. A giant banner reads "Welcome Home, Dimitri!"

"Rose," he says, warningly.

"Surprise," I state, bluntly, smirking at him. He laughs and kisses my head. We have a huge party to celebrate Dimitri's speedy recovery. But no, he's not completely better yet. We have a few more weeks for that.

**Several Months Later – Rose's Graduation**

"And here we have, the graduating class of 2012!" Kivora exclaims into the microphone, "Congratulations everyone! We made it!" I, along with the rest of the graduates, throw my hat in the air and cheer. Lissa runs over to me.

"We're high school graduates!" she squeals. I give her a small tight smile.

"I know," I say, trying to sound happy, "It's great!" She gives me a look.

"Why aren't you happy?" she asks, confused.

"It's just that you got accepted into Harvard and that's great and I'm so proud of you, Liss, but you're my best friend and-" she cuts me off with a huge hug.

"Rose," she tells me, "I don't want to go to goddamn Harvard. It's too, I don't know, too lawyer-y. And I've looked into the University of Montana and it has a really great science program that I've been accepted into. Hey, isn't that where you're going?" I almost start crying and tackle her in a bear hug.

"Lissa!" I cry, "Please tell me this is what you really want?" She nods laughing.

"Hello, Lissa, mind if I steal her?" Dimitri asks, walking over to us. She nods and hands my over.

"Congratulations, my love," Dimitri says, kissing my hand.

"Thank you," I tell him, as he leads me a little away from everyone else. I take my robe off, revealing a dark red, knee length dress. Dimitri looks at me and grins, sinking down onto one knee.

"Dimitri," I whisper.

"Rosemarie Lillian Hathaway-Mazur, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life. I have never been happier than when I'm with you. Will you do me the incredible honor of being my wife? Marry me, Roza?" he asks. I start crying and nodding.

"Of course!" I squeal. Dimitri hops up and into my waiting arms. I kiss him and he slips a gorgeous red ring on my finger, knowing I wouldn't want a normal white one. The large ruby is surrounded by small diamonds. Cheers erupt behind us. I look to see both of our families and all of our friends cheering. I laugh and kiss Dimitri again.

**Six Months Later – The Wedding**

"Mommy," I whimper, "I'm so nervous. What if he realizes he's too good for me and leaves?"

"That's never going to happen, sweetie," she smiles at me, "He loves you so much." I smile back at her and we get ready. Baba offers me his arm which I gratefully take.

"Don't let me fall," I whisper as the wedding march starts again. Lissa, Jill, Sydney, Mia, Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria all went out already. Liss is my maid of honor and the others are my bridesmaids. My father and I walk out the doors into the field I'm marrying Dimitri in. He sees me and smiles. I smile back and force myself to keep with the slow pace when all I want to do is run into his arms. Baba hands me to Dimitri and we stand face to face, hand in hand.

The priest starts the normal wedding ceremony and continues on until we reach our vows. We've decided to write our own.

"Roza," Dimitri says, "You are the most perfect person I've ever met. Every day, I fall more and more in love with you. I never knew true love until I met you. I love you more than life itself." I smile.

"Dimitri," I start, "You are just the most amazing person I know. You put everyone before yourself and have saved my life so many times. Even if you hadn't saved me so many times, I'd still be completely and irrevocably in love with you. I love you more than anything."

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest states, loudly, "You may kiss the bride." Dimitri pulls me closer and kisses me deeply. During our first dance, Dimitri finally tells me where we're going for our honeymoon. I grin at him.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Are you excited, my love?" Dimitri asks, kissing my hand as we sit on the plane.

"We're going to Hawaii," I state, "Of course I'm excited." He chuckles and puts an arm around me. I snuggle into him and we both fall asleep. When I wake up, I'm being carried off the plane.

"I'm up now. You don't have to carry me," I tell Dimitri.

"Of course I do," he says, smiling, "It's sort of in my job description as your husband." I grin back and he takes me to the hotel we're staying in.

"I say, we stay here for a while, then go see the sites," Dimitri says, gently setting me on the bed. I nod in agreement. We make love for the first time as a married couple.

**One Week Later**

I walk out of the bathroom of our room with my hand over my mouth. Dimitri stands up from his spot at the table.

"Roza!" he exclaims, worried, "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant," I whisper. He picks my up and spins me around. I kiss his, laughing. We cut our honeymoon a week short and go home. We bought a house together soon after I graduated and moved out of my parents place because we wanted some privacy.

**Five Months Later**

I lay on the couch, flipping through a magazine while Liss sits on the floor painting my toenails. I'm using Dimitri's lap as a pillow.

"Have you guys decided on a name yet?" Lissa asks us.

"Well, if it's a boy, Ivan and if it's a girl Vasya," I say, slyly. Lissa gasps and tackles me, nail polish forgotten.

"You guys!" she squeals. I laugh and squeeze her. Dimitri hugs her too.

**Four Months Later**

I hunch over in pain as another contraction rips through me. I squeeze Dimitri's hand tightly. I'm currently in the hospital in labor.

"This is so fucking painful," I pant, "I hate you." Dimitri kisses my damp forehead.

"I love you too, baby," he says, "You're doing great."

"Get ready to push, Rose," the doctor tells me, "On the next contraction push as hard as you can." I grit my teeth and nod.

**Three Hours Later**

Everyone comes into the room. Mason, Mia, Eddie, Jill, Adrian, Sydney, Lissa, Christian, Andre, Baba, my mom, Olena, Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria are all smiles as they see me holding a beautiful baby while Dimitri sits behind me with his arms around me.

"Guys," I say, looking up at them, "We'd like to introduce you to Vasya Kayla Belikova." Everyone gets to hold her and agree that she's the most beautiful baby they've ever seen. My family is almost complete but I'm definitely going to want more kids. Not any time soon but some day.

**The dramatic conclusion must be reviewed ;P haha**


	24. Shout Outs!

**Thank You for the Reviews My Lovelies :)**

**Music books horses – **So glad you liked it! And I have eight other stories if you want to check them out! :)

**Dimka's chick – **I would never kill Dimitri until he's old and grey. Glad you liked it :)

**RozaRocks – **Don't worry, I have other stories that I'm going to be working on! So glad you liked it! :)

**Callista Wolfwood – **Glad you liked it :)

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX – **Aww, thanks :) Glad you liked it!

**READandWRITE11 – **Yes, I did have to. Thanks for thinking it was awesome :)

**lovevampireacademy – **Glad you liked it :) and I hope the epilogue fixed that for you. Although, it did still end in the hospital.

**TheBookShelf – **So glad you liked it! Thanks for the luck :)

**Fallen x Dhampir – **Glad you liked the pup :)

**superstarbirds – **xD

**SEXY RUSSIAN – **Loved your long reviews :) Glad you liked it!

**Lynnsey – **I hope I updated soon enough! :P

**Only The Lucky – **Yes, they were! :)

**Rozalie Belikova Ivashkov – **I know Dimitri swearing is out of character but that was the point. Glad you liked it anyway :)

**Roxxy27 – **Thanks, love! :) Glad you liked it!

**bo0-y0u-wh0re – **Glad you liked it :)

**ItaSaku1 – **Thanks for reviewing nearly every chapter :3 Glad you liked it!

**AlacianQueen17 – **Glad you liked it! I tried to make every chapter as long as possible :)

**xX Dimka's girl 4 ever Xx – **Thanks for the happy birthday! :)

**FIFTY BABY – **Glad you liked it :)

**Guest – **Glad you liked it :)

**cjrayray - **3 right back at you! :)

**DarkSunshine24 – **Glad you liked it! Also, love your pen-name :)

**readsalot – **I didn't and won't kill Mason!

**bboop12 – **Glad you liked the cliffy! :)

**Russian Lover – **Not very close at all considering I didn't kill anyone! :)

**juju76 – **Thanks so much! Glad you liked it :)

**RozaRoseBelikov – **I did :) haha Glad you liked it!

**Icy Arrows – **Glad you liked it :)

**Guest – **Glad you love it :)

**emmalion – **Always, glad you liked it! :)

**MadelineKuckuk – **Glad you liked it! :)

**Hol – **Glad you loved it! :)

**Me – **Here's your virtual hug, hun! Glad you liked it :)

**Bgonzalez24 – **Glad you liked Dimitri's behavior! :)

**Guest – **Glad you loved it! :)

**booklovergirl – **Glad you loved it :)

**Guest – **Hope you liked how it played out!

**Okay, I think I got everyone! If not let me know and I'll fix it! Bottom line though, you guys are amazing and let me put this in a way you'll understand. I had to say "Fuck you, Word," about seventy times writing this up so, it took a lot of effort. That's how much I love you all. xoxo**


	25. I need advice

**I know this has nothing to do with anything but I've been seriously considering joining the military when I get out of high school next year. I don't know how to talk to my mom about this and wanted to know if you guys have any advice. Please PM me or review with advice :)**

**~RozaHathaway17**


	26. Thanks

**I want to thank everyone who gave me advice yesterday! Also, for those of you in the Love Fades Mine Has VA Facebook group, you should enter the Christmas contest. Even if you're not in it PM them! You can enter more than one story as well! :) Also, I did talk to my mom and I think she's beyond pissed at me.**

**~RozaHathaway17**


	27. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ

**This is a contest (not run by me, I'm just promoting it) run by Juliet had it easy, she never had to kill Romeo. Please enter so it actually happens! www dot facebook dot com/groups/108024319328224/ there's the page link! Go on, join up! Just replace the dots with "." :)**

Members of Juliet Had it Easy, She never had to kill Romeo: Your loving Admins would like to announce the first annual Vampire Academy Christmas Writing Contest in the group!  
Snowflakes on our Fangs:  
(You can call it SOOF if you want. Haha it makes me giggle.)

Fellow members, the time has come that we do another contest, and I do believe I will start doing this every year just before Christmas time. Now I'll get down to business and tell you what you can write, when teasers, titles or the entire story are due. Along with just little rules here and there.

• This is just a contest for Vampire Academy, which is pretty obvious since this is a VA group, but I just wanted to clarify that.

• Although it is planned to be around Christmas time, it doesn't need to be Christmas themed

• Any pairing, any genre and any word count are allowed. As far as rating, it would be best if you could keep it T. But, if you would like to do a rated M story, please clarify with me that you are 17 or older. They may be in a separate voting category.

• Voting will not be open in the group like it was with the banner bunny contest. I am going to find some way where I can receive votes from people through facebook and tally up the scores, I think there is more anticipation and excitement when it is not open voting. And if any of you have a concern about me tallying up votes when the time comes, I will let you know now I will not be writing, just running it like Mandy did with the previous one. If it's still an issue, private message me if you want about your concern.

• You will be picking your own title and plot. I considered making a list of titles and prompts, even considered doing something like the banner bunny, but I do not have good enough programs to put that together. Sorry :-/

• If any of you consider doing a rated M story, I ask that you refrain from the following topics: Bestiality and incest. If you are unsure of an idea you have, speak to me or Nicia and we will let you know if that is alright.

• As far as starting your story, you may start as soon as you want, but I need to have you submit a title, pairing, rating and what you plan to do (as far as one-shot, multi-chapter, drabble, etc. are concerned.) get this to me as soon as that is available. Your stories must be submitted and completed by December 25th, 2012. Voting will go on December 26th- January 4th, and I will post the results in the group along with the award banners January 5th. The cutoff date for you to contact me and let me know you are participating is November 30th!

• There will be a 1st, 2nd and 3rd place for each category. These are the following categories. Best plot, Best one shot, Best Multi-chapter, Best Drabble, Best Lemon, Cutest Scene, Funniest Scene, Saddest Scene and Best story overall. If you have any other categories in mind you think should be added, I will gladly add them As far as scenes are concerned, I will take nominations for those categories. (Cutest scene, funniest scene, saddest scene.)

• HAVE FUN! All of you are so very talented with your fanfiction work, and I am looking forward to reading your work. Remember, everyone has a different opinion and style, don't downgrade someone's work just because it is something you would not write or not your favorite pairing or story line. Feel free to PM me or Nicia if you have any questions! I'll be sure to make this post a document so it is always there and I may do an event also. I hope you guys get involved, and PLEASE enjoy!

Thanks so much everyone!

Your loving admin, Hannah

**Please join? Kay, thanks, bye!**


	28. Voting! Oh my God!

**VOTING STARTS TOMORROW GUYS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**~ RozaHathaway17**


End file.
